snapshots
by aelishe
Summary: a collection of oneshots based around the Brittberry coupling with some faberittana thrown in, ranging from Frienship to Romance, please read and review :D better on the inside :D
1. Knight it short skirts and owl sweaters

**Hey guys, a Faberrittana one shot for you, this was requested by ****TrustInFaith**__**. I hope you all like it, please feel free to request anything you would like, I love challenges.**

**Okay so TrustInFaith wanted a school shooting with a heroin involved, let's do this thing.**

**I hope you enjoy it, I do NOT own Glee, I however do own the mistakes within the story, which I apologise for now.**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**The knight in short skirts and owl sweaters**

Rachel walked through the schools hall, it was a strange life for her really, she looked like a normal seventeen year old, horrible fashioned, girl, well she was, nope, not at all. What people didn't know, even her girlfriends who she loved and would protect no matter what.

Was that she Miss Rachel Barbra Berry was in fact a secret agent and child genius, yep that's right she works or the government and goes on missions where she continuously puts her life in danger, all to protect and save the human population.

Rachel has been working for the government since she was eleven, a tall dark skinned man turned up on her doorstep and told her that she was to be trained into a secret weapon. Rachel had just swallowed and followed the scary looking man, who turned out to be a sweet heart and a right ol' cuddly bear. Rachel was taught knife work, how to handle guns, she was taught all different types of fighting techniques, a mixture of martial arts, and hoe to blend them all together, she became a machine, her body was amazing, she could lift things her own weight and over, her stamina was amazing. She was the best agent they had, she had got one hundred percent on the test they gave her, on everything, fighting, shooting, knife throwing, her intelligence, they had never had a person like it before, she was a prodigy.

Luca the cuddly teddy bear was her protector, she couldn't live with her parents, the government had wiped her out of their lives, so she lived with her 'Dad's' and to tell the truth now she really did see Luca like her dad, the trained every day, her whole basement was just for her, it had her weapons, her gym, her computers, everything she needed.

She walked down the hall her hidden blade strapped to the inside of her thigh. She was going to the choir room to meet her girlfriends, her girlfriends, one of the only things that can bring a smile to her face, followed by singing and well her secret job, they were the only things that meant something to her.

She turned onto the corridor she needed and casually strolled down it without much care, her peaceful thoughts were interrupted by a gunshot. She ducked instinctively and pushed herself up against a nearby locker, she checked her left and then her right, the hall seemed clear she ran to the choir room and burst in, only two of her girlfriends were there, Santana and Quinn looked at Rachel franticly they checked her over for any signs of injury and then ran to her and hugged her. She hugged them both back before pulling away.

'Stay in here, get hold of the glee kids and lock the doors don't let anyone in unless you are sure they are safe.' Rachel says and backs away from her girls.

'Wait Rachel, where are you going?' Santana said trying to grab Rachel's arm, the tiny diva had quick reflexes and managed to get her arm away from the Latina quickly.

'The school will be in lock down in a matter of minutes, I need to go and find Brittany.' And without letting them and answer she runs out the do shutting it behind her and running down the hall, she felt the blade on her leg like a reminder she has a weapon to use, and she thanks lord she remembered it today.

Rachel stops at every wall when there's a turn to check the halls, she pushes herself up against the walls and then slides her head round, every time she comes up clear she moves, ducking between open spaces just in case.

'We are going into locker, beware shooter in school, we are going into lock down' the automates voice comes through the speakers and Rachel grumbles to herself, she carries on going through the hall, each classroom with students and teachers in is getting locked because of the teachers.

A teacher spots Rachel going through the hall and is about to unlock the door to get her in, Rachel shakes her head at the teacher and points down the hall, she places her finger on her lips, and then moves her position before the teacher can react.

Rachel pushes herself up against another wall and slowly looks around it, she notices someone lying on the floor, it's a cheerio, she sighs and looks further down the hall way, she sees a blonde blur and then Brittany is running down the corridor, Rachel's eyes widen, she sees a figure running after Brittany and gulps, she looks to where Brittany is there's a gap in the lockers she knows she and Brittany could fit, Rachel runs her way to her, grabbing hold of Brittany and pushing her behind her a gunshot sounds and Rachel shoves herself and Brittany into the gap, Brittany lets out a shriek but and Rachel places a hand on her mouth.

Brittany looks down and their eye's lock, Rachel smiles at her and let's go of her mouth.

'What are you doing here Rach?' Brittany whispers.

'I came looking for you, I know the rest of the club are in the choir room, San texted me just before I got you' Rachel explains, she uses the windows on the other side of the hallway to keep an eye on the shooter, who was walking it a slow pace, making his way up the hallway.

Rachel's watch bleeps, she looks at it, she sighs and bring it to her ear to hear it.

'Lone Wolf do you copy? over' a voice breaks through, Brittany can hear it but it's quiet.

'Lone Wolf, here' Rachel responds into the watch, Brittany watches with confusion as Rachel keeps her eyes locked on the windows tracking the other guy.

'What's the situation?'

'One male, his a student, armed with a 9mm pistol, one girl shot, she was still breathing, looked to be a leg wound, evacuate the school and I'll take care of the shooter, I have one female with me, blonde hair blue eyes, no injuries sustained, over' Rachel explains.

'Received information, will act when you give the words, over.'

'Act now, I'll sort out the guy, over and out.' With that Rachel brought her arm down signalling that the conversation was over, she shifts the way they are so she has Brittany leaning against the far wall and she has her back to the locker closest to the male. Rachel looks at Brittany, who looks terrified, she tries to smile reassuringly, but she doesn't think she pulls it off.

She moves her eyes away from Brittany and to the windows the guys was only two lockers down now, she knew she had to act fast as soon as he gets close enough. She looked to Brittany once more she leans forward.

'I love you' She whispers 'No matter what happens, remember that I love you, always have an always will' Before Brittany can respond she's gone.

She bends down low and then flips her legs kicking the guy in the head and landing back on her feet, she winces but straightens, the man stumbles back but points the gun and shoots haphazardly, Rachel lowers herself and then charges tackling the lad in the ribs, a gunshot sounds again and the bullet hits metal, making a pinging sound.

The two bodies hit the floor with a thud and Rachel punches the guy in face a few times. He brings the gun up an in between them, she traps his wrist in between her arms and kneels on her one legs, she pulls and hears a pooping sound, the lad screams in agony and then she turns him on to his front. She grabs the free hand and bends it hat his elbow, then she pulls on the now dislocated one, she pulls out a small plastic object from her skirt belt an wraps it around the guys hands, locking them together and then clicks the jagged edges through a square till they are tight enough that he would be able to move his wrists, she places a knee on his back and adds pressure as she reaches for the gun, she grabs it and pulls him up as she stands.

She walks to where Brittany's still hiding with her hands on the locked two in front of her, the gin pointing in the guys back. Rachel smiles and tilts her head at her girlfriend signalling for her to come to them. Brittany doesn't hesitate to run to Rachel's side, Rachel smiles at her once more and they start walking.

Brittany can't help but think what she just watched through the windows was the sexiest thing ever. They walked through the corridors Rachel had ran through, the classrooms were empty, the cheerio who had been wounded was gone, so Rachel knows the police had gotten her, Rachel carries on checking the rooms just in case, once she sees they are all empty she is satisfied, the get to the corridor with the choir room on it.

'Brits can you go check if the others are still in the classroom?' Rachel asked.

'Of course babe.' Brittany ran off and Rachel pulled the guy to her so she can whisper in his ear.

'Jacob, boy you fucked with the wrong girl there boy, threatening Brittany like that, not only are you going to be charged with carrying an weapon on a school property, you will also be charged with attempted and grievous bodily harm, you will also be charged with assault of a government agent, you should never have done what you did jakey boy'

'It was still completely worth it though Rachel, got a bit of revenge with that red headed slut.'

'Yeah but trust me Jakey boy, the people I work for really do not like their best agent hurt,' Rachel explained, she tugged on Jacob's arms and she heard a yelp.

'Why the hell would you protect the stupid blonde anyway?'

'Are you like blind, we aren't really that subtle about it, but anyways, I love her, I would protect her no matter what, I just wish that it wasn't from some idiot trying to kill her, and maybe just from her falling off a swing and hurting herself again, but I can't always get what I want.' Rachel explains.

'Oh how sweet, the Dyke loves the Cheerio, I should have shot faster maybe spilt a little more blood.'

Rachel grits her teeth, placing her knee in Jacob's back and pulling at his arms until three pops sound and Jacob cries in pain.

'Talk about us like that again and you'll get the knife I keep around through your throat' Rachel whisper growls in his ear. She sees Brittany coming back to her and pulls away, she smiles at the beauty before her.

'They are all gone, I think everyone's outside.' Brittany says with a shrug.

'Awesome lets go.' With that Rachel starts walking, Brittany by her side.

When they reach the doors, Rachel gets Brittany to open them, everyone in the car park turns to look at them.

'Brits go to Santana and Quinn, for me, I need to sort this dumbass out.' Brittany nods and run's up the steps, Rachel grits her teeth, her eyes becoming moist, she pulls Jacob to the police car, gun still held to his back, everyone's cheering at the sight of the boy being restrained. Rachel passes him to the police and hands over the gun.

'Two dislocated shoulders, maybe some fractured ribs and a split lip, is all' Rachel explained and then walked to another car to the side of it. There stood a lady wearing black Khaki pants and a black tank top covered by a leather jacket, with aviators.

'Lone Wolf' the lady greets, bowing her head in respect.

'Carmen' She says, telling her they are using their names now.

'Any other injuries Rachel?' The blonde asks.

'Yeah, just one' Rachel says. Carmen looks at her with wide eyes.

'Who?' She asks.

Rachel pulls up her top, 'Me' and then she leans forward for support. The woman guides her to the hood of her car and places her on it, getting a box out of her passenger seat. She looks at the wound on Rachel's lower left stomach.

'You've had worse, and still carried on' Carmen says.

'Yes Car hence why I carried on, just get the go'ram bullet out of me' Rachel demands.

'What here? Now?'

'Yes goddammit' Rachel shouts. Carmen sighs but Rachel's her superior so she nods.

Across the car park Brittany finally gets to the group of celebrating teens.

Santana notices her first and rushes over to her, sweeping her in a hug, Quinn soon joins them.

'God we thought something had happened to me.' Quinn says

'Rachel saved me, I knew she would come for me and protect you two' Brittany said smiling, the other girls smile at her.

'Don't scare us like that again, where is Rachel?' Santana asks.

'Oh she took Jacob to the police, god you should of seen her, she was so sexy, she fought like those ninja's slash spies in the movies, it was amazing' Brittany says with a dreamy look. Santana and Quinn share a look and then smile at their blond girlfriend.

'Yeah she like dislocated Jacob's shoulder and disarmed him, it was definitely better then the films.' Brittany continued, the other two chuckled and shook their heads.

The car park was filled with a small cry out but it was only small and you wouldn't have known if everyone hadn't stopped.

'Hey isn't that Rachel?' Mercedes says, pointing to a figure on top of a car with the top up just below their Bra line and blood coming from their lower stomach, they had brunette hair and their faced scrunched up in pain, but Santana, Quinn and Brittany would recognise their girl anywhere. They ran across the car park to their girl, they were stopped by two policemen who were guarding the area.

'Sorry kids, you can't go past, only officers' one of them said.

Rachel grunted, 'Let them three in' and then she let her head fall back. The policeman nodded and moved aside letting the three girls in but blocking the others trying to get through. The girls took up either side of the car.

Carmen had a tiny clawed apparatus in Rachel's body, it had a magnet on the end and was trying to get the bullet, she heard a click and smiled, she looked at Rachel.

'Got it,'

'Good' Rachel grunted 'Now get it out' she said.

'Oh calm your tits diva you've had worse' Carmen says playfully, she knows Rachel can withstand a lot of pain, and it wasn't that, that was bothering her, it was the scene and the attention she was getting.

'You'll be calming your tits in a minute freckle face if you don't the goddamn bullet out of me.' Rachel said, half playfully half very serious.

Carmen chuckled and started pulling her device out of Rachel, The girl grunted in pain, but other than that you couldn't tell she felt it. She relaxed when it was out of her.

Her girlfriends stared wide eyed at the scene, their eyes going from Rachel and ten to the bloodied bullet. They could feel the shock in their systems.

Rachel moved her position as Carmen readied some stitches and a pad for a wound, Rachel braced herself as the object entered her, but her face didn't change from the stoic expression it now took.

'Why do you get into these situations?' Carmen asked.

'My job Car, can't help it, and you know you love me, even if you have to repair the damage after a mission'

'uh huh whatever you say Rae, cuddly bear won't be pleased.'

'He'll be worried, concerned but not pissed, it's okay, I know he understand, especially when it comes to these three' Rachel replies Carmen finishes the stitching an covers the wound with the pad and tapes it.' Rachel lowers her top and slides off the bonnet, she smiles and looks to Carmen.

'Be seeing you later Car?'

'You bet your ass you will Rae' Rachel chuckles and nods before walking off a little, she looks back to her girlfriends, who shake themselves out of their shock and follow after her. Carmen gets in her car and drives off back to HQ.

Rachel walks through the rest of the student body, getting taps on the back and handshakes, she got a few random hugs from people to and someone wanting an autograph, she just chuckled and got to her friends, she smiles at them.

'Hey guys, what a day, I guess your all beat, so why don't you all go home, I know I am, I need my rest' the rest of the group look at her stunned, she just smiles and walks off, she goes to her car, having given her girls a lift to school she waits for them.

Brittany gets in the front, the other two in the back, Rachel waits for them to get strapped in and then tears out the car park having no problem staying awake or keeping control of her body, if she was honest, which she is, she has had wore, lots worse and she carried on through worse than that, her body is used to it, so being shot to her body is more of a painful paper cut, you know the ones that sting and are really painful, like that, so she handles them rather well.

'So are you a...' Brittany trails off looking at Rachel expectantly.

'A spy working for the government?' Rachel asks finishing Brittany's sentence for her, the blonde nods, Rachel smiles at her 'Yes'

'And your Dad?'

'Is Luca Berry, my adoptive father, guardian, trainer and also a spy, his the person I look up to the most.'

'Right...' all three drag out.

'The government aren't going to wipe our mind to make us forget this incident ill they?' Brittany asks.

Rachel laughs and shakes her head 'No' she answers then grows serious 'they will do much worse' she looks at her girlfriends faces and laughs again 'Nah they won't do anything, it's not like the rest of the school knows'

Santana hits her shoulder. 'God Rachel you had me shitting my pants then.'

Rachel just laughed harder and pulled into the drive, 'Sorry babies' she as to all of them 'but honestly no, nothing will happen to you' Rachel lets them all out of the car and walks into the house, 'oh and girls?' she says getting their attention again, she smiles softly at them all.

'I love you all, your my world' she says.

'I love you to Rach' Santana says grinning.

'I love you also superstar' Quinn says.

'And I love you to, my knight in short skirts and owl sweaters' Brittany chimes in.

They all laugh and get to Rachel's bedroom for the girl's start a long night of nursing their hero.

**Hey guys, I hope you liked it, please review and send me any requests don't be shy, also check out my oneshots for Pezberry :D.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Just one phonecall

**Hey guys I hope you liked the last oneshot, this is Brittberry, it was requested.**

**Brittany and Rachel are secretly dating, the rest of the club are at a party at when Brittany is at Rachel's, and they are having their own sort of party, Santana phones and Brittany accidentally knocks it, drama ensues.**

**I do NOT own glee, only the mistakes within the story, which I apologise for now.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Just one phone call**

New Directions were having a party at the Hummel residence, almost everyone had turned up except for a missing tall blonde and a tiny annoying diva, they hadn't really been paying attention, so no one had really noticed yet.

In another house Rachel was just getting ready, Brittany walked in as her girlfriend was pulling the top over her head, seeing that caramel skin sent shivers down Brittany's spine, Brittany walked over to her girl splaying her hands on the smooth skin of Rachel's abs, the tiny girl jumped at the contact and then relaxed as Brittany kissed her shoulder and then neck. Rachel giggles a little and tilts her head so that Brittany has more access. Brittany smiles and lightly nibbles Rachel's neck. She feels the shudder go down her girlfriends spins and soon turns her around, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

At the Hummel house, Santana finally realises her best friend is missing from the group, Kurt and Mercedes realise that Rachel isn't there either so they start to text her, getting no response they start to get worried.

At Rachel's the top she had just put on was thrown to the other side of the room as Brittany's hands started to explore her body, Brittany lifted her and took her over to the bed they lay on it and continued kissing, Brittany taking her phone out of her pocket and placing it on the bedside table along with Rachel's.

Brittany kissed down Rachel's neck and collar bone until she reach the top of Rachel right breast grazing her lips softly over the skin, making goosebumps appear, Brittany smiled as Rachel's hand went to her hair and tugged her up so their lips could meet once more.

Kurt and Mercedes tried phoning Rachel, it just rang out, they bit their lip and shared a look but they carried on with the party anyway. Santana however was more the worried, she was frantic, never had she been ignored by Brittany, she had tried the house phone, texting and ringing her mobile, she didn't get anything.

Rachel and Brittany were both topless and down to the knickers now, Brittany's hips rocked making Rachel moan and pant out in pleasure. Their phones had been going none stop but Brittany wasn't bothered. It was only when her phone was ringing almost every second. She moved her arm and hit out at it. Trying to get it to stop, it finally stop and she smiled getting back to what she was doing before she was so rudely interrupted.

Santana smiled as Brittany finally picked up.

'Hey Brits where are you?' she said, she didn't get an answer she only got panting.

'Why are you out of breath are you running?' Santana asks with a slight frown on her face. It was only when she heard an oh so familiar moan did it disappear to shock, Santana swallowed and pulled the phone from her ear to check it was Brittany, you know just in case.

Once she had proof that it was in fact Brittany's number she had phoned she put the phone back to her ear.

'Britt?' she asked maybe she could get the girl's attention.

'Brittn-' she was cut off by a 'Oh fuck baby' her eyes widened comically, that couldn't have been? There was no way that was?

Santana's mouth flapped open and closed her phone stuck to her ear as the girls on the other end panted.

Quinn finally saw Santana's face and walked over.

'Who's on the phone?' Quinn asked, getting no answer she rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone.

'No wait Quinn you really do-' she was too late, Quinn had the phone to her ear. Quinn listened for a second, it sounded like someone was running, she pulled the phone away and looked at the ID and then pushed it back to her ear, about to call out to Brittany, when a load moan sounded followed by a.

'Fuck yes, that's so good,' Quinn dropped the phone but stayed frozen in place. Santana managed to catch it before it hit the floor. Quinn stayed frozen as everybody else saw the commotion.

'Brittany!' Santana hissed through the phone. She heard a whimper, she closed her eyes and clenched her thighs shut, 'Brits, hello' she said a little louder, the rest of the group were coming, Quinn still stuck in the same position. 'Brittney!' Santana snapped out frustrated, in more than one way.

'Oh shit right there Ray' Santana's eyes opened and were wide once more at the confirmation, that it had indeed been who she had thought. She heard some more panting and then a dull thud joined the mix.

Santana's mouth open and closed as everyone watched.

'Who's on the phone?' Puck asked.

'Britt' Santana squeaked out, Quinn's eyes were starting to move as started to move again.

'Cool, where is she?' Finn asked.

'Uh, Rachel's house I think?' Santana said huskily and as more of a question.

New Directions were giving the two girls strange looks. Puck just rolled his eyes and for a second time, Santana had her phone snatched from her, this time however she couldn't bring herself to protest.

Puck placed the phone on his ear and knew what was happening straight away, his eyes widened and went glazed and he licked his dry lips as he heard the thudding and the panting, moans joining the mix.

'Oh my god Brits, baby right there' Was moaned, his eyes widened even more at that oh so familiar voice, he looked to Santana who nodded her head. The without much though Puck pulled the phone away and turned it onto speaker.

The whole room went quiet as a moan sounded.

'Oh god I'm so close' a voice sounded, they all recognised it as Brittany, the girl they had all seen as so innocent.

'That isn't even the half of it' Puck said and everyone went back to staring at the phone. Moans and panting filled the air, the dull thud getting fast, moans coming out quicker then.

'FUCK BRITT' sounded through the phone and then everyone froze, because there was no way you could mistake that, the voice that never swore, it was her Miss Rachel Berry. All the boys were trying to cover their crotches, bar Kurt and all the girls were wide eyed.

They continued to look at the phone as pants kept coming through, they heard shuffling and then a loud moan vibrated through the room.

It was only another few minutes until they heard.

'oh my god, oh my god, ohmygod SHIT RACCCHHHEEEELLLL' come through the speaker, the thudding stopped and all they could hear was panting the girls tried to calm themselves.

Rachel lay holding Brittany as they got their breath back, they were sweaty, and would definitely need a shower, Rachel smirked at the though. Brittany was enjoying being cuddled close to her girl, she listened to the diva's heart beat as she fought to stay away, her eyes were trying to close and that's when she saw her phone was lit up, she raised an eyebrow and looked closer, that's when she realised what it was, her phone was connected on a call to someone, she looked closer and saw a picture of her and Santana, she swallowed hard.

'Ray?'

She said softly, the rest of New Directions barely heard as they strained to hear.

'Yeah babe?' Rachel said stroking a hand through blonde hair.

'Don't be mad' Brittany said and the rest of glee realised she had just seen her phone and knew that someone was listening. Rachel raised an eyebrow and shifted her head to look at Brittany, the girl seemed genuinely upset.

'I won't be mad' Rachel said for certain.

'Okay' Brittany said clearing the lump in her throat 'it's just you know when the phones were going off and I hit out at mine to get it to stop?' Brittany asked and Rachel hummed her response. 'I think I may have knocked the wrong button, and if I'm correct, I think the rest of glee club may have just heard us.' Rachel froze and turned her head to look at her phone.

'Oh' is all she could say.

'You said you wouldn't be mad, please don't be mad' Brittany got out and hugging Rachel tighter in panic, the rest of glee club bit their lips as they heard this, Santana felt guilty, because really she should have hung up. 'Please Ray, I know you were scared of coming out, and well now this has happened, but please don't get mad and leave me I don't think I would be happy again if that happened' Brittany continued.

'Shh Britt, I'm not mad,' Rachel said soothingly, she forgot once again she was on the phone as she turned to comfort her girlfriend. Brittany looked up at her 'No hunny I'm not mad, actually, I've been thinking a lot lately and I thought that I love you so much I don't want to hide our relationship anymore, I was going to ask you if we could tell them tonight, looks likes a phonecall beat me to it.' Rachel said with a soft chuckle.

Brittany leant up on her elbow so she could see Rachel's face, 'You love me?' she asked with a beaming smile.

'With all my heart baby.' Rachel says and kisses her forehead softly.

'I love you to' Brittany says with a beaming smile. Rachel chuckles and then her lips are taken in a kiss.

Rachel giggles then pushes Brittany off of her, she see Brittany's pout and outs her fingers to her lips and then pointed to the phone, Brittany followed her finger and understanding crossed face.

Rachel picked up the phone and placed to her ear.

'Guys you there?' the girls were wiping away some tears having heard the declaration of Brittberry love.

'Yeah we're here Rach' Puck said.

'Okay well as your all listening I'm only going to say this once, Brits and I won't be coming to the party, cause we'll be celebrating something else.' Rachel said bluntly, grinning at Brittany who was grinning back.

'Okay received and understood' Puck jokingly.

'Cool Brittberry out' and with Rachel hung up, within a couple of seconds her lips were claimed by Brittany's.

Santana sat there staring at her phone, before picking it up and running out of the room with a not so frozen Quinn behind her.

The rest of New Directions were watching after them, they then shared looks with each other and continued on with the party, two different couple celebrating two different things in the exact same way.

**Hey guys hope you like it, yes its short, but I tried and it was what was asked for. Would appreciate you reviews they mean everything to me, please check out my other stories, and don't be shy if you have any ideas of requests PM or leave them in a review :D**

**REVIEW! :D**


	3. It wasn't meant to be this way

**Hey guys another request, keep them coming :D**

**I hoped you liked the last one shot it was fun to write.**

**Okay Rachel and Brittany are secretly dating, they sneak off to Rachel's room as the glee club have a party, Santana searches for Brittany, finding them and reacting badly :D**

**Hope you enjoy, I do NOT own glee, I do however own the mistakes which I apologise for now.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Rachel looked over to Brittany who was dancing in the middle of the basement with Santana, she can't help but watch when Brittany's dancing, it is always just so sexy, such a great turn on, she sees Brittany look over at her and the smirk that graces her lips, Rachel smiled back, she didn't care that she had been caught staring, not one bit, it happened to many times before for her to care about it.

Brittany looked to Santana and frowned then she made her way over to Rachel, sitting down next to her and taking the drink on the table in front of her. She knows Rachel had put it there, she also knew Rachel had put it there for her. Santana who had been watching Brittany as she left frowned when she saw the blonde sit next to the hobbit. She saw them look at each other and smile a secret smile that she couldn't decipher. She shrugged and got back to dancing, Quinn had turned up and was taking Brittany's place, even though she wasn't a Brittany she was definitely a good dancer.

Brittany leaned into Rachel when she had checked no one was watching her.

'Want to go somewhere private?' She asked letting her breath wash over Rachel's face. Rachel looked at her and smirked before grabbing Brittany's hand, checking the room to see if they had gained any attention, which they hadn't, then she lead Brittany up the stairs and to her bedroom, once inside and the door was shut she found herself being pushed against it, hands were on her hips and forceful lips were on hers.

'Britt' she murmured into the girl's lips, the blonde moved her lips to the girl's neck Rachel couldn't help the groan escape through her lips, she decided if she couldn't tell her blonde girlfriend to move to the bed, she would guide her, so she did she pushed away from the door and slowly lead her to the bed, lying her down gently.

Brittany always loved how Rachel would make sure she was gently lay down instead of pushed or dropped, like Santana had done to her so many times, with Rachel it always felt like a first time with the girl, it was mind blowing, earth shattering and absolutely amazing every time, Rachel would always make sure that Brittany was okay, that the girl was comfortable and that she didn't hurt her, they didn't have to say anything, it was in the touches, in the noises of pleasure they made and most importantly of all it was in their eyes.

Brittany flipped them on the bed and reattached their lips together as Rachel unbuttoned the shirt that she had been wearing that night, Brittany let her tug it off and then she felt gentle hands upon her body and she gasped, she always felt a tiny shock when the first contact was made and she loved it.

She managed to get Rachel out of her top and started kissing her collar bone as her one hand slid south and unbuttoned the jeans Rachel had put on just for her, She slid her hand from side to side once they were unbuttoned and slowly guided the material down the girls neck as she kissed down the brunette's stomach, She slid off of her bed and pulled her own skinny jeans off, she had also been wearing them for the benefit of her secret girlfriend.

Rachel swallowed at the sight of the beautiful blonde in only her underwear, she sat up and placed a kiss on the girl's chest just under her bra line, bringing her hands round and onto Brittany's back she let one stay and massage the skin there, she let the other on slide down and palm Brittany's ass softly, she was met with a soft groan, she smiled, she always loved the noises Brittany made. She pulled the girl closer and kissed more of the girl's stomach, loving the feeling of Brittany soft skin against her lips.

Rachel moved her head back to look at Brittany, the girl had her eyes closed and her face had pleasure written all over it, the blonde looked down when she realised Rachel wasn't kissing her anymore, she met eyes that showed adoration, amazement and love?

Brittany gently bent down to connect their lips, she felt Rachel tug her and she moved to straddle the girl's hips, she rocked gently and even through the underwear they were each wearing they could feel how soaked they were.

Downstairs Santana looked around for Brittany, she hadn't seen the girl get up to dance again and now couldn't find her anywhere, she had also noticed the fact that Rachel was nowhere to be seen either, she looked around the entire basement and could safely say both girls were not there. She walked up the stairs to the ground floor, she walked to the living room to see if the girls had come up for a little bit of quiet, the music was rather loud, no one there, she looked outside to see if the girls had gone to get some air, nope nothing, she even looked in the kitchen to see if the girl's had gone to get something to eat and drink and were just taking forever because they got sidetracked with talking.

That was when Santana heard it, a dull thud sounding to be like something hitting a wall, she walked to the stairs and stopped to listen, yep it was definitely coming from upstairs, Santana walked up the steps and stopped in the hallway, she tried to figure where the noise was coming from, she moved closer to Rachel's room and the noise got louder, she raised her eyebrow and walked closer to the door, she heard panting and then some breathy moans and groans coming from the room. _Oh hell there is no way_, she thought and then she opened the door and was met with the sight she had never ever wanted to see.

Rachel and Brittany had moved positions once more, Brittany was on top of Rachel they both had a hand missing and there was definitely no more underwear, Rachel's body was writhing under Brittany's and Brittany was arching into Rachel's touch as her hips rocked with every movement, their eyes were locked with one another and they really weren't paying attention to the people around them.

Santana stood still in shock for about a minute before anger overtook that, she stormed over to Brittany and yanked her off of Rachel, punching Rachel in the mouth and causing her lip to split and a cry of pain to sound out, Brittany snapping out of her pleasure filled Rachel haze heard the cry of pain, she looked to her girlfriend who now had a bleeding lip and tears and pain in her eyes as she looked up at the girl.

Brittany tried to move forward but someone hand had hold of her arm and she couldn't move, her eyes went to a furious looking Latina and her face changed from the care free blonde to a very, very, very pissed off and fuming blonde.

Brittany's eyes went back to Rachel and she softened.

'Are you okay Rach?' She asked softly, she only received a nod from the bleeding girl, the brunette bowed her head, not wanting or being able to look up at either girl at the moment, Brittany seeing this became furious once more, a fire burned in her eyes that no one had ever seen, she pulled her arm away from Santana and then grabbed her collar and pushed her up against the wall.

'You have no right to do that!' Brittany shouted in her face. 'You think you control me and think you can do that, you are so sorely mistaken Santana it's unreal' Brittany says and Santana who had gotten over her brief moment of terror tried to push back, only to be held in place.

'You shouldn't be fucking that hobbit anyway, I'm way better than her and you know it'

'No Santana, you are not better the _Rachel_ she is far better then you, she guides me to the bed, she gently lays me down, she keeps eye contact with me through out everything, she makes sure I get pleasured just as much if not more than her, she cares about me' Brittany tells her.

'I care about you Brittany' Santana yelled.

'No, you don't, you use me like a play thing, if someone more appetising comes along you drop me within minutes, and when we do have sex, your rough, you push me around, you can even sometimes hurt me, and you always have to have the pleasure, yeah I get some, but you always get more,' Brittany told her, Santana took in her friends words and her face became redder 'Rachel, she was the first person to see through my facade that I put up, yeah I honestly do have my blonde moments, but I'm not dumb and I'm not naive, I know exactly what you get up to, even if it's behind my back, I still know, Rachel she got to know me, we started to hang out, we started to secretly date, she has always felt insecure about you, having thoughts of me leaving her for you, you know what she does? You know what she lets me do?' Brittany asks, her eyes flickering to Rachel, the girl had finally looked up, she stood and walked over wrapping a piece of clothing around Brittany because her body was now getting cold and the rest of the glee club had heard the emotion and were coming to her room, she made sure Brittany was covered before walking back to the bed and wrapping herself in the not so bloodied part of the sheets.

The rest of New Directions walked into see the commotion, Kurt went wide eyed when he saw the blood and Rachel's lip, running over to the girl, he had been the only other person to know about the two girls.

Santana was still focused on Brittany, waiting for her to carry on. 'She let me carry on sleeping with you, she let me cheat on her because she knew how much you meant to me, your my best friend San, you always have been and always will be, but I felt the only way to keep you around was to let you sleep with me, to be another warm body, I hated it, I hated what it was doing to Rachel, I saw the pain in her eyes every time I had to go to yours, I saw the hurt every time I came over after being at yours, on those days she hardly even touched me, we would sit and watch movies that I would pick out, but she couldn't even cuddle with me, she held my hand, she let me have some physical touch, but she couldn't handle anything else and it would take most of the night for her to be able to look me in the eye, then at the she would always give me a goodnight kiss, yet I could still tell she cared about me' Brittany explain and her eyes glossed over with tears. 'This isn't how my relationship with Rachel is meant to be, I'm not meant to be sleeping with another girl while I be with her, I'm not meant to continuously hurt the girl I.. I..' Brittany trailed off and then renewed anger took over 'You ruined everything, you always have to ruin it, you can't just treat me like a doll and throw me away when you want to play with some stupid dinosaur, that isn't what friends do, you know what you ruined though and what I'm really upset about, is that I had planned everything out so perfectly and you come in here and ruin everything, this isn't how I was meant to tell her' Brittany said and Rachel who had been being tended to by a frantic Kurt, Mercedes and Tina.

'I had planned to take her out on a picnic, we were going to go to the special pond where nobody goes except the two of us, I was going to get all her favourite treats and food, we were going to sit there and watch the sun go down and the once that had happened we were going to star gaze and she was going to tell me which constellations were which, cause I know she knows that sort of stuff, even if she hides it away' Brittany says and Santana can see it in her eyes and the fond smile on the girls face, 'I was going to pull her closer to me, and then I was going to look at her beautiful face and be amazed by how stunning she looks in the starlight, I was going to move my head and whisper in her ears' Brittany paused and Rachel took in a breath, the blonde looked at her with such loving eyes she could hardly breath, Santana could see it even if the girl wasn't looking at her anymore 'I love you' Brittany said, hardly above a whisper, the whole room heard it though, everyone had gone silent wanting to hear it, Brittany couldn't take her eyes off of her beautiful girl, even though she was talking to Santana again 'And she was going to turn her head to me, she was going to look me in the eyes and have tears in her own and she was going to respond with I-'

'I love you to' Rachel said cutting Brittany off and the girls beamed so brilliantly that everyone was taken back by the beauty of it.

Brittany turned her head back to Santana 'It wasn't meant to go that way, we weren't meant to say it in this situation, but it was perfect anyway' Brittany told her, Brittany fixed with a stern expression 'Now you, you need to stop calling Rachel horrible names, her name is Rachel you can call her that or Berry, it's up to you, the booty calls they are going to stop, I am with Rae now completely and 100% so you need to back off, I can still be your friend if you want to be, but it's going to be hard and take some getting used to, I know that, but I'm sure we can fix it.' Brittany told her and Santana nodded, Brittany finally backed away and let her go. She looked at everyone else had who had been silent or taking care of Rachel.

'Now can you guys leave, we need to get dressed and then we will join you and finish odd the party' Brittany told them sweetly, and because no one could say no to her, they all nodded and left, a stunned Santana left after everyone, before she went she turned around and looked straight at Rachel.

'I'm sorry about hitting you in the face, I shouldn't have, but understand me when I say this, you hurt Brits and you get much worse' Santana told her, Rachel nodded in acknowledgement and then her gaze went to Brittany and Santana could see the love in her eyes, she smiled a soft smile at the girls and then wiped it off and replaced it with a scowl.

Brittany turned to Rachel and frowned at the busted lip, she walked over and cupped Rachel's cheek.

'I love you' she says.

'I love you to' the brunette responded, their eyes conveying everything they needed.

The girls got dressed and went to the kitchen to get an ice pack for Rachel, then they joined the rest of the party, Brittany laughing with Quinn and Santana as they danced and watched Finn try to, Brittany kept looked over at Rachel who was sitting talking to Mercedes and Tina, Rachel felt eyes on her and looked to her girlfriend, she smiled happily at the girl and blew her a kiss before going back to her conversation.

Even though it hadn't been the way she had wanted to tell Rachel, it had definitely had the same effect on them, she was thankful that she didn't have to hurt the girl anymore then she already had, she knew it was only going to get better from here.

**Hey guys hoped you liked it, reviews are welcome they mean a lot to me and keep me going, please PM or send me a review with any requests :D thanks for reading. **

**REVIEW!**


	4. Soccer

**Hey guys hope you liked the last couple of chapters, please check out my other stories :D**

**I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read these one shots and everyone who has reviewed and added it to their favourite and alert lists it really means a lot to me.**

**I do NOT own glee, I do however own the mistakes within this story, which I apologise for now.**

**ENJOY!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Rachel hummed to herself as she got out of her car and slung the gym bag over her shoulder, she made her way to the school field, her aunt told her it would be empty around now so she always went after school to practice. Rachel placed the bag down on the edge of the field and by the track, she put her ipod in the arm strap on her right arm and started to play some Paramore.

She stretched as looking up filled her ears, she enjoyed the delicious ache in her back as she stretched, she didn't see the three girls that had turned up because their coach had told them to make sure the field was empty, for some reason it was of importance to her. Rachel unzipped the zip up hoody she was wearing, a black t-shirt with Shit man what is that on your face? On it, she pulled the hood of her hoody up because it was annoying her as it kept falling. Rachel finished stretching and then jogged to the start line of the track, the girls were watching with rapt attention. Rachel bent down and got into the normal running position and then she was off sprinting to the one hundred meter mark.

She reached it and slowed jogging back to the line, the girls watched as she set off again this time sprinting to the two hundred meter mark, she slowed and then turned and jogged back, she set herself up at the line and once again ran further, this time to the three hundred meter line, she jogged back, she was panting but she kept going, she did a jump when she reached the line and loosened off her body even more, she bent down and took the stance, her butt lifted and then she was off, she went all the way around the track and finished where she started, panting for air, she rolled her arms and legs and clicked her neck, she walked off the track and to her bag, still catching her breath. While Rachel is at her bag the three girls took seats in the risers watching her, Rachel took the hoody off, one of the girls started laughing, gaining odd looks from her two companions. In answer she gestured towards Rachel and explained to them why she as laughing.

'On her T-shirt the front says Shit man what is that on your face?' the dark haired girl explains, the two blondes nod at her so she continues 'On the back it says Oh sorry it's your nose!' the girl tells them and the other two start to chuckle, the brunette carries on 'we should so get that for Rachel.' The girl laughs and one of the blondes joins her, however a taller blonde sits there and she is not happy.

The girls turn back to the one on the field, Rachel opens her bag up and brings out a soccer ball she throws it up in the air and catches it before spinning it from her right arm across her chest and down her left as she walks to the pitch. She sighs as she looks at the goal and then she drops the ball, enjoying the small thud it made, she burst into action her right foot coming up to connect with the ball as it bounced, hitting it up and into the hair, as it came down she headered and then let it fall back on to her knee, she bounced the ball from one knee to the other then let it drop down to her foot, she kept it there, balancing on her one leg as the other held the ball, then with a flick of her foot the ball was back into the air again, Rachel smiled to herself as she continued with her tricks, she let the ball drop to the floor and placed her foot on top as it landed, she looked at the goal and then started dribbling using her feet to test out different tactics to keep the ball when in a match, twisting her body left and yet kicking the ball right for one of her teammates to get and she goes the round the player, crossing her right leg in front of her left and kicking the ball through it, putting her foot on the ball and rolling it back turning and then shooting right with it.

The girls on the bleachers watched amazed as the girl did more soccer tricks, it was obvious she was practicing, it was also obvious that she was on a team or something because the girl was good. The most impressive part was when the girl was doing some penalty shots, she flicked the ball up high into the air with her foot and then she jumped twisting her body and getting her leg up just in time to kick the ball which went sailing into the goal, Rachel landed on her chest only to be up again by a dance move that Mike had shown her, she lifted a top over her head and wiggled her body in celebration and then did a flip along with it. The three girls laughed at the act even if they were all actually checking the girl out.

A sound of clapping filled the arena and Rachel pulled the top from her head, she turned to the clap her back to the girls even more, Sue stepped out of the shadows and walked towards the brunette one the field, the three Cheerios held their breath as they saw Sue walking on the field, she won't be happy now that she had found someone on it, she will be angry for them because they hadn't checked.

'That was good Kiddo are you ready for you match on Saturday?' Sue as the girl.

Rachel looked up as her aunt approached her, she smiled at Sue's praise, she always liked making her aunt proud of her.

'I'm as ready as will ever be' Rachel told her.

'It's an important game, a scout is there and also its a championship.' Sue said to her, they started walked towards Rachel's bag.

'Yeah I know and I can only do my best which I plan on doing, we're a good team, one of the best, we know what we're doing, it's time to win another title' Rachel said with as much confidence as she could manage making Sue smile at her even more, Rachel was still scared as shit on the inside though, even if her aunt couldn't see it, the girl was practicing whenever she could, making sure all the tricks were perfect, all the plans for the team were correct and that her fitness was up to scratch.

'You will be great, we all believe in you and we are all there for you' Sue said to her.

'Will you be at the match?' Rachel said looking up at her aunt. They were too far away for the other girls to hear, they were still to stunned by what had happened anyway.

'I'll be there Kiddo' Sue said, she one of the only member of her family that actually bothered to come and see her play, her dad's were always too busy and she didn't have her grandparents around her anymore, not after the bog argument a couple of years back.

Rachel put her hoody on and placed her soccer ball back in the bag, she looked up to Sue and smiled happily, Sue smiled back glad to see the girl smile even if it didn't quite reach her eyes. Rachel left after that and Sue headed the other way, the way that she knew three particular girls were still sitting. The girls hadn't noticed their coach coming towards them until they heard her voice.

'Air bags, Blondielocks and Momma bear what are you three still doing here?' Sue asked. The three girls looked at her with wide eyes and they gulped. Santana was the first to talk and give an explanation.

'We came to clear the field but that girl was on it, she was running and then practicing her soccer skills, we couldn't interrupt so we were waiting until the end but then you showed up' Santana babbled out nervously.

'That girl is my niece, she was here to practice in private, if you had checked the field quicker you would not have needed to hang around, next time when I give you an order you do it as soon as you get it' Sue said in a much calmer voice then they are used. 'Now scram before I throw up all over you nosey idiots' Sue growled back to her normal self, Santana, Quinn and Brittany all scrambled up and away from their coach, missing the grin and small chuckle the coach gave out once they were out of sight.

Brittany and Quinn were getting a lift off of Santana when Brittany phone went off, she smiled when she saw who it was, Santana and Quinn shared a look as the girl texted back.

'Who was that B?' Santana asked suspiciously.

'Oh a friend, she has a soccer match this weekend and was wondering if I was going to be there, I of course said yes.'

'Woah, Britt you almost sounded like Berry then, do not do that ever again, it's creepy.' Quinn said.

'Sorry' Brittany mumbles and Santana and Quinn shared another look.

'So you're going then?' Santana asks trying to get the blonde to her normal self again.

'Yeah, I never miss a match' Brittany says and starts to smile again. Quinn and Santana smile at their friends.

'Do you mind if we come along with you?' Quinn asks.

'Er' Brittany says and bites her lips, her brow furrowing. Santana looks through the mirror at her.

'Come on Britt it will be good, you can introduce us to your friend and we can hang out' Santana said.

'Okay then, sure' Brittany says with a smile.

'Cool, I can't wait' Quinn says smiling, her reason was because she could check out some other girls in soccer uniforms. Santana smirked at her and her obvious lesbianism.

That Saturday Brittany picked up Santana and Quinn and drove to where the soccer match was, she pulled up in the parking lot and sighed, she looked at the two girls in her car and smiled cheerfully at them before getting out and heading to the pitch, she sat in the front row and with other two girls realising it, she sat only a few people away from Sue, the older blonde smiled at the taller girl and nodded her head, the taller blonde smiled and nodded her back, she sat down with her friends and looked out at the pitch.

A couple of minutes later and the field filled with music and a person's voice, he introduced the teams, the first one running in Brittany only clapped slightly, they were the opposing team, the second team filled in and that's when Brittany stood up clapping enthusiastically, Sue doing the same a few people down and Santana and Quinn following the lead of the tall blonde.

'Could the captains please come forward for the coin toss?' the ref said.

Two females came forward and that's when Brittany heard a gasp.

'Isn't that?' Quinn said.

'It can't be!' Santana said.

'It is!' Brittany added with a proud smile.

'Berry!' The other two girls stated together.

'Okay girl's heads or tails?' the ref said, Rachel made a signal for the other girl to go first.

'I'll go with tails' the girl said, smiling at Rachel, Rachel smiled back at her and then looked around the crowd, she saw her aunt in the stands and then let her eyes roam for another person, finding her and winking at the girl. She turns the head back to the coin toss as the ref flicked up into the air.

'And it's heads' The guys says after catching it and showing the captains the result.

'Which end of the field Miss Berry?'

'We'll stay as we are' Rachel said with a smile towards the ref, the two captains shook hands and gave a little banter that they both laughed at and then they walked off to their appropriate teams, Rachel getting people jump on her when she walked to them, she laughed and the huddled together.

'Okay guys we all know this is an important day, I won't down play it cause it is, we have a scout in the stands and this is a championship match, we have practiced so hard to be here and we deserve it, let's make our families and friends proud by going out and kicking their asses'

She was greeted with a cheer.

'So WHO'S GOING TO WIN?' She shouts out.

'WE ARE!' her team shout back, Sue smiles.

'WHO IS THE BEST GODDAMN SOCCER TEAM?'

'WE ARE!'

'AND WHO'S ASSES ARE WE GOING TO KICK?'

'THEIRS' this caused most of the crowd to chuckle and Brittany and Sue to laugh, Santana and Quinn stared in astonishment at seeing how Rachel was with these girls.

'Hands in girls it's time to bring it on' Rachel said 'It's just like any other match,' Rachel said to the girls and they nodded and they all put their hands into the centre of the circle.

'Three.'

'Two.'

'One.'

'BRING IT!' The girls said and lifted their hands before breaking and taking their positions, Rachel being in midfield, the other teams captain opposite her, she smiled at the girl happily. Rachel started the kick off and the teams were off, Rachel passed the ball to the brunette to her right, Kim, she then ran around the player in front of her and carried on up the line, she made sure that Kim could see she was there. Kim carried on up the field as the other girls took up places next to her in case she had to pass. A girl from the opposing team closes in on her so she fakes the ball right and sends it left, the ball gets intercepted by the opposite team only to be snatched back by Rachel who had been running after the ball, the girl did a spin with ball still within her feet and then she was running up the field, another player closing in on her, she faked going left causing the player to go with her but she kicked to the right where Chloe got the ball, Rachel carried on around the player in front of her and stayed close to Chloe as they approached the goal, the defenders coming in.

'Chloe, one two' Rachel shouted and the girl nodded, kicking her ball to Rachel and going round the players Rachel kicked the ball through the opposing teams legs and straight back to Chloe, she ran and Chloe took the shot, it was deflected by the goalie only for Rachel to jump and header it in. The girls cheered and the crowd clapped, the girls from Rachel's team running to hug her.

The rest of the game carried on and soon they were tied four all. Rachel spat out the excess saliva in her mouth and breathed, it was the opposite teams turn to kick off, the ball was kicked and the teams were off, Rachel running to the opposite teams captain who quickly passed the ball off to one of her teammates, Rachel signalled to Kim who nodded and approached the other girl as Rachel continued to the captain, the ball was kicked and Rachel sprinted intercepting the ball and running with it only to be on the ground a few minutes later.

The whistle blew and Rachel felt some pressure release from her back, Rachel got up and clicked her back a shot of pain running up her spine, Rachel sighed and looked to the ref who was now red faced after blowing the whistle.

'Foul play,' The ref told them 'Penalty given to Berry's team' he said and the opposite team groaned.

The girls lined up as Rachel took her place to take the penalty, she placed the ball down, she scanned the goal for where she should aim for and then looked to the ball, taking a couple of paces back she quickly ran and kicked the ball for the top right corner, it was deflected by the goalie one of her teammates headered it and it went into the air just above her, Rachel jumped did a slight flip and connected her foot with the ball, it flies into the top left of the goal, the goalie having no chance of getting it, she lands face first in the floor and yet again uses her dance move to get her up quickly, she sees her friends celebrating and smiles doing a back flip and lifting her top up and over her head and wiggling her body in a stupid dance to celebrate.

'I thought only men did that' came a voice.

Rachel laughed and pulled her top down 'Right now I do not care, I have always wanted to do that trick in a game' Rachel told the girl.

'Well played Rachel'

'You to Leanne' Rachel said to the captain of the opposite team, they shared a hug.

'We'll beat you next time' Leanne says.

'Doubt it' Rachel says simply but with a playful smile, the girls laugh and then Rachel's team swarms her and Leanne goes back to her team.

Rachel's lifted up onto her teammates shoulders and handed the trophy, she lifts it up above her head and the crowd cheer, Rachel placed down after that and she lets Chloe take the trophy, the pose for the photo and then the brake stance and start chatting.

Santana, Quinn and Brittany stand up and go down to the field along with many of the crowd, parents were hugging their daughters and brothers and sisters were talking animatedly. Sue jumped over the barrier and ran to Rachel scooping the girl up in a surprising hug.

'I am so proud of you Kiddo, you played so well' she said. Rachel beamed at her and hugged her back. Until she heard.

'BRITTANY' come from Kim who had been next to her, Rachel pulled out of the hug with her aunt and looked for Brittany, the girl headed straight for her and hugged her.

'Aww, don't I get a hug?' Kim asked and pouted making the two girls smile.

'You did well Rae'

'Thank you, and thanks for coming' Rachel said hugging the girl tightly.

'You know I would never miss a match Rae' Brittany told her. The pulled out of the hug, Santana and Quinn stood behind them looking shocked, Rachel had been Brittany's friend?

'I wore the t-shirt you bought me the other day when I practiced.' Rachel told Brittany and the other two girls remember the top.

'I know I saw you practicing with Quinn and San but I had to pretend' Brittany said. Rachel sighs and then looks up to Brittany, 'they are here now' Brittany said.

'They are?' Rachel asked her eyes wide, Brittany nods in answer, Rachel takes a breath and whispers out 'no more pretending' to Brittany for only her to hear, the girl understood and nodded, Rachel smiled and leaned on her tip toes as Brittany bent down and they shared a soft slow kiss, causing the two girls behind them to go wide eyed and Sue next to the to smile.

Kim was the one to break it up though by jumping onto the two girls for a hug, making them laugh, Kim was the brunette version of Brittany.

'So wait let me get this straight, you were the girl practicing the other day, meaning your also coach's niece, and you play soccer, meaning you Brittany's friend who we came to see, then you kiss meaning...' Santana trails of trying to understand.

'That she's my girlfriend' Rachel fills in for her with a smile, Brittany beams back at her with smile Santana and Quinn have never seen.

'Wow' Quinn says.

'I know' Santana says

And then they look at each other and burst out laughing, Rachel raises an eyebrow and then looks to Brittany for an explanation, Brittany shrugs and puts and arm around Rachel as they walk away.

'I really hope they figure out that they are made for each other soon' Brittany says with a sigh, the two laughing girls following them.

'Me to' Rachel says.

'Me three' Sue says as she walks next to the two girls, they all smile as they get to the cars and let the other two girls catch up.

'Wait? WHAT?' both girls exclaim as their laughter stops and they catch up with what has been said.

**Hey guys I hope you liked it, please review they mean a lot, and keep the requests coming :D**


	5. When the phone rings

**Hey guys I know its been a long time and I sincerely apologise, so to make it up to you I will hopefully update all my fics at then and of the week if not all then at least some of them I hope you like this one.**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and followed me.**

**I do NOT own glee but I do own the mistakes in it this fic so I am sorry for them.**

**I hope you enjoy it, please review :D**

**XOXOXOXOX**

**When the phone rings**

Rachel's pissed, actually she's not just pissed, she's furious as well, she stormed down the car park, black skinny jeans and a vest top on a gun tucked into the back of her jeans as she went, her best friend Mark took up her right as second in command and Lilly took up her left others of their group behind them, they carried on going until they were in the correct place.

'Oi Cameron!' Rachel shouted and a boy that had been leaning against a car talking to someone else stood up, anger taking over his features, he was at least Finn's height if not taller. Rachel stood firm as she looked at him, one rule that she had for her gang was never to back away from a fight and this fight she was never going to back away from.

'What are you doing here Faggot Spawn' Cameron said he held a gun at his side that only Rachel could see, he raised hit ever so slightly. Rachel smirked and looked round at her group licking her lip and then smirking as she pulled out the gun from her back and shot out just as Cameron shot out, he was the first to shoot and would be later convicted of attempted murder as Rachel left with defending herself against the attack.

The rest of the groups acted quickly getting guns from their hide outs and starting to shoot out to.

Brittany waited for her girlfriend in glee, Rachel had, had to leave early during third lesson, no one knew why, only that the teachers wouldn't stand up to her. Brittany knew about Rachel and her other life, Rachel had been the person to tell her, not wanting to lie to her when they first started this relationship, Brittany is scared all the time but knows this is part of Rachel's life she wasn't going to be able to stop the girl from doing the stuff she does, she was born into it and was raised with it as part of her life, she has been through so many things that Brittany can't even think about let alone talk about, but she carries on and Brittany's proud of her most of the time.

Whenever Rachel's off like this it always makes Brittany antsy every time a phone rings she jumps, whenever its hers she starts to shake expecting the worse to happen, sometimes it feels like to much but then Rachel's there and smiling at her and all the worries wash away because she knows Rachel will never leave her side.

As Brittany sits and watches her two best friends flirt and mess about with a smile on her face she can't help but think about how she and Rachel had started. It was in this very room actually, the choir room, Rachel had stayed behind to play on the drums for a bit, another skill she kept hidden from many people, She had stood up to leave and Brittany who had been in love with Rachel since freshman year walked in.

_Flashback_

'_Hey Brittany, you okay?' Rachel asked softly her guise as Rachel Berry had dropped the moment the last bell had rang, in her place was Rachel leader of a highly respected gang, no one knew she was leader, it was kept a secret everyone knew the leader as a girl called Drew, Rachel looked at the girl she has loved for years._

_The blonde nods and smiles. 'Yeah I'm good thanks Rach, what were you up to?' Brittany asked eyeing the customised red and black drumsticks in Rachel's hand._

'_I was just having a session on the drums' Rachel said with a soft smile. 'What about you Britt, what are you doing?'_

'_I just came from practice, I knew you would be in here and I wanted to talk to you' Brittany said shyly as she edged slowly towards Rachel._

_Rachel smiled, trying not to keep it from growing too big and giddy. 'What did you want to talk to me about?'_

'_Well I said talk, I meant more doing this…' with that Brittany stepped closer to Rachel and with an inhale of breath connected her lips to Rachel's. They both felt a shock ripple through them Rachel stood frozen as Brittany kissed her, Brittany feeling this goes to pull away when Rachel's hand runs up to her neck and pulls her that much closer and their kiss deepens, Rachel turns them and starts pushing them towards the wall, they trip over and land on the floor next to the drum kit, Rachel on top of Brittany she pushes herself up as they both start to giggle._

'_Are you okay?' Rachel says through giggles. Brittany beams at her giddily and it sets her heart racing._

'_I'm perfect.' With that said Brittany connects their lips together again. After a few more minutes they pull away and leave for the blonde's home._

_End of flashback_

Brittany was snapped out of her thoughts by her phone ringing she jumped and snapped open with quick and shaking fingers, the rest of the glee club watching her.

'Hello?' Brittany asks quickly and swallowing hard, hoping this wasn't going to be that call.

'_Britt? It's Mark'_

Brittany's legs go weak at the name, she knew what this meant, Mark was Rachel's best friend and right hand man, he had been given specific instructions that if something happened to Rachel then he had to phone her. Santana and Quinn watch worriedly as Brittany stumbles to sit down anywhere.

'What's happened?' Brittany said her voice dull of any energy it normally held, her hand shaking and her eyes glazed over, Quinn and Santana rush to sit next to her as Brittany's knee starts to bounce quickly and nervously.

'_It's Rae, Britt she's been taken into hospital' _Mark says, his voice betraying the hurt, anger and worry that it held, he heard Brittany whimper down the phone at the news and closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

'W-W-What happened?' Brittany stuttered out as she started to get her stuff packed up. 'What hospital?' she asked afterwards and the rest of the glee club turn around with wide eyes.

'_She was shot, during one of the fights, two bullets, we don't know anything else, they took her pretty quickly, they are taking her to Lima general.'_ And then Mark hung up getting into his car and making his own way to the hospital.

Brittany grabbed her stuff straight away and was making her way to the door, she turned around quickly.

'San you were my lift here, can you drive me to Lima general hospital as quick as possible.' And with that she carried on walked her two best friends trailing after her.

Fifteen minutes later and Brittany was running through the hospital entrance, she ran straight to the receptionist.

'Drew Bishop' Brittany whispered using Rachel's code name, the receptionist's eyes widen and she pulls out a notepad writing directions down quickly and then handing them to Brittany. Brittany smiled her thanks and then runs following the directions she was given.

Santana and Quinn follow their friend full of confusion, the rest of the glee members following behind knowing whatever it is Brittany needs their support.

As Brittany turns the next corner she sees a rough group waiting outside and recognises one of the lads standing up and biting his thumb nail as he looked in through a glass window. It was Mark, Brittany immediately walks over to him and taps him on the shoulder; he turns to her and wipes one of his eyes, clearing his throat. She opens her arms and takes him into a tentative hug. She pulls away and looks into the glass window where she sees her girlfriend unconscious a bulge on her right shoulder and another close to her right hip.

'She's lucky; because she's so respected they treated her quickly, so she's safe, just still sleeping off anaesthetic' Mark explained, he heard and saw Brittany sigh in relief that her girlfriend was in the clear, she hated the thought of her girlfriend in pain though.

She turns away from the window for a minute only to see the rest of the group staring at them. She raises an eyebrow knowing it's only a matter of time until she's questioned and to be honest she doesn't care. The door opens to Rachel's room and a doctor Brittany hadn't realised was in there walked out.

He smiled at Brittany and Mark, Brittany gave him a small smile back.

'She's fine she needs rest, but you know she won't listen and she will probably be out in a couple of days maybe less seen as it's her and she's stubborn' the doctor chuckles and Mark joins him nodding his a agreement, Brittany just smiles and goes back to watching her love. The doctor smiles at her, he can see in her eyes exactly who she is to the girl in the hospital bed. 'You can go in if you want to, she will be waking up soon anyway.' He tells her, she nods and smiles before making her way to the door and walking in.

She sees the other members of New Directions getting closer to the window now, she shakes her head with a smile, she knows they don't know who's in the hospital, and only a couple know about her and Rachel being together but she doesn't really care anymore. She takes the seat next to Rachel and places a hand on the one by Rachel's side, she laces their finger and runs her thumb along the barely noticeable scar running from the tip of Rachel's thumb to the bottom of the adjoining finger.

She feels the limp fingers entwined with hers twitch and then the body under the covers shift, she looked up to the face she finds so beautiful and she sees tired and blurry eyes blink awake and turn to look at her she smiles at the chocolate brown eyes that connect with hers and pure relief washes over her.

'I'm sorry' is the first thing she hears from her girlfriend's mouth and her features go from relief to shock to confusion.

'What?' Brittany asks finally. Rachel clears her throat shifting her eyes away and then looking back.

'I said I'm sorry'

'I don't understand' Brittany explained.

'I know how you feel when I go off like that, I know you know what it's about and I always make a promise to myself to return to you safely but I broke it and I am so sorry about that.' Rachel says and makes sure to keep Brittany's.

'But this wasn't your fault Rae' Brittany said.

'But it was' Rachel gritted out and Brittany straightened up and took her hand away from Rachel's.

'What do you mean Rachel?'

'I let a homophobic comment get to me, he's been doing it for a while and he knew bout you and he started slagging you off and the rest of my family and no one, I mean no one does that, he started a fight with one of the others from my side and that's why I got called away but I was already angry. I'm so sorry'

Brittany smiled slightly and replaced her hand on Rachel's, 'Rae it's not your fault, he started it, he was purposefully winding you up, you were sticking up for your family and he started the fight, of course you were going to help, you always do, you just got injured doing it.' Rachel sighed with relief that Brittany wasn't mad at her and tightened her grip on her girlfriends hand, Brittany shook her head at her girlfriend a smile now gracing her lips, she stood up and leant in giving Rachel a kiss, which she eagerly took.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, Rachel pulled away but kept Brittany's face close to hers, she looked at the door and saw Mark stood there, she made eye contact with him and then rolled her eyes back to look at Brittany and continued the kiss they were sharing, she heard a chuckle from the door and then a body slump into a seat by her right. She smiled into another kiss with Brittany who smiled into it as well. They pulled away from each other finally, Rachel pulled Brittany onto the bed with her and the blonde snuggled into her. Rachel finally looked to Mark who was just sitting there looking on guard and protective.

'Oi dipshit!' Rachel said, he chuckled and looked at her with a smirk.

'Nice to see you to slut, what the fuck did you have to go and scare us like that for?' Mark said.

'I thought it would be a fucking hilarious joke to do' Rachel said with an eye roll, Brittany and Mark laughed, they were one of a few people who got to see the true girl behind everything, she was tough, independent, humorous and really didn't give a shit about singing, she only wanted to do something with her life, but she was a leader and the people that followed her were her family no matter what and she would never leave them alone.

'Who else is hurt?' Rachel asked Mark.

'No one like you, only a few cuts and bruises here and there, why the hell did you get in the way of those bullets?'

'well the first one I couldn't really help could I, the second one he was aiming for AJ I was not going to let him hurt her' Rachel told them and he just huffed and folded his arms, 'that's right man whore you huff and puff like a toddler, dumbass' Rachel says but has a fond smile in place and feels Brittany giggle to the side of her, there's a knock on glass and Rachel looks up to the window to see a few of the younger and more immature ones from her gang pulling funny faces and joking about she laughed and shook her head with a roll of her eyes and a fond smile, the she notices another group further back, it's the glee group she sighs and loses the smile, she turns to Brittany and whispers in her ear the blonde smiles and gets off the bed leaving the room, Rachel looks at Mark and he nods in understanding before leaving himself.

Brittany returns a few moments later followed by the entire glee club.

'Brits one question' Santana says.

'Yeah?' Brittany says settling into Rachel's side again.

'At the reception you said Drew Bishop how the fuck did that bring us to Rachel Berry?'

'I can answer that' Rachel says interrupting anything that would have left Brits mouth. Santana and the rest look at her expectantly. 'You all know Drew leader of the gang that comes from Lima Heights?'

They all nod at her and she smiles at them.

'Well hello' she says and looks at them 'Oh wow you really are dumb, jeez' Rachel looks at them. 'Drew Bishop is my code name very it's a cover for those who do not know that I am the leader of the gang, for example the receptionist and doctor knew who I was, but you didn't Brittany used my code name and got directed straight to me.'

'Okay I'm still slightly confused here' Quinn said finally joining in the convocation, 'What you are telling us is that, you' she says pointing to Rachel 'are the leader of that gang who comes from Lima Heights that we all know as Drew, so the girl everyone was obsessed with finding out about and finding out who she was, was and is one of our closest eyes and had been under our noses the whole entire time, not only that but Brittany had been dating you' Quinn states.

'Exactly that but the Brittany dating me isn't news actually, San, Kurt, Noah and Finn knew about it already' Rachel says and that causes the rest of the group to look at the four other members of their group who are now looking slightly sheepish.

'You knew they were dating and you didn't tell me Santana!' Quinn whined.

'Sorry babe' Santana shrugged and Quinn's eyes widened.

'Oh chill Quinn we already knew about you two' Rachel says before Quinn can shout at Santana. The blonde still glares at the girl though and the brunette shrinks away and sulks at being in trouble, making the couple on the bed laugh.

Rachel turns to face her blonde and nuzzles the girl's cheek, the blonde turns to face her and they smile at each other before simultaneously leaning in for a kiss.

'I love you' Rachel mumbles blissfully against her blonde's lips.

'I love you to Rae, never ever scare me like that again' Brittany says as she pulls away connecting their eyes her hand still in Rachel's hair.

'I can't promise that babe, but I'll try and I will promise this, no matter what I am always going to defend and protect my family' Brittany can see the sincerity in her girls eyes.

'I know Rachel and I love you so much for that' she says before leaning and kidding the girl that she can't stop her mind thinking about, they forget about their friends who were stood in the room standing in awe of the meant to be private moment they have just witnessed, then with a moan leaving Brittany's lips and seeing Rachel's hand shifting to the bottom of Brittany's top they all rush for the door, Santana taking her time to shut the curtain and giving the rest of Rachel's group and explanation, to which they nodded at and left themselves.

They didn't even see the laughing Rachel and Brittany back in the hospital. 'jeez well at least they are gone' Rachel said still laughing, Brittany nods her agreement and they snuggle in together, Rachel's strong arms surrounding Brittany as they fall into a calm sleep.


	6. date at the fairground

**Hey guys it's been a while and I am completely sorry about that, I did post a faberry one shot yesterday, as well, but I do sincerely apologise for my time, writers block is hell. Okay so I got requested this a while ago, this is two story's mixed into one.**

**Story 1 was to have a date at a fairground between Britt and Rach, the new directions turn up and insult Rachel causing her to run off, then finding her being beaten up by someone.**

**Story 2 Rachel protects Santana from a stabbing because she is Brittany's best friend.**

**I moulded the two together and tu-duh the is what I came up with, I hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think, will mean a lot to me.**

**I do NOT own glee, I do however own the mistakes within the fic, which I apologise for now.**

**Enjoy**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Date at the fairground**

Rachel rolled out of bed, a beaming smile in place on her face as she hummed the tune walking on sunshine. As you can guess Rachel was ecstatic, today was a date with Brittany, it wasn't the first they had been on, however it was the first they were going on as girlfriends. They had been secretly dating for two months and on their last date Rachel asked for Brittany to be her official girlfriend. Brittany had squealed and tackled her in a passionate kiss as a yes. Even though they were still a secret it was an amazing feeling finally being able to love the girl. Rachel found it hard to love someone after everything that has happened to her and how she had grown up, but now, now she finally had someone to love and cuddle and to say it felt mind blowing was a complete understatement.

Rachel grabbed a shower and changed in to a pair of dark blue skinnies with strategically placed rips. She pulled a top over her head, it was black with pink writing that said 'I'm sexy and I know it.' She slipped on her grey all-star low top converses that had pink and black laces and black stars placed on them, the all-star logo in pink. These shoes were favourite shoes ever. She walked down the stairs grabbing her bag and phone from the table by her front. She opened it and walked out noticing a blue haired girl walking down the street. The girl looked up and noticed Rachel.

'Hey Rae'

'Alright Sam, I won't be back till late, so don't let them start without me' the blue haired girl nodded with a laugh before Rachel got into her Lexus LFA, it was her baby, it was a very expensive car and very rare at the moment as well, the only reason she had it was because, well it was her. She started it and listened to the gorgeous purr that ran through before pulling away and speeding off to pick up Brittany. She pulled up and saw that Britt's parents weren't there, she smiled and practically ran to the door. She knocked on it excitedly and not a second later it swung open to reveal her gorgeous blonde.

'Hey Rach!' Brittany said and jumped on her in a hug.

'Brittany' Rachel said and hugged her back happily, she pulled back and placed a soft peck on those pink lips and then looked her girl over. 'You look beautiful baby' Rachel told the tall girl.

'Thanks Rae you look awesome to' Brittany said bouncing from foot to foot.

Rachel pulled away completely and then grabbed the bubbly girls hand dragging her to her car. Rachel opened the door for Brittany and closed it once she was in. Then slipping round the front of the car and into the driver's seat, she set off so smoothly Brittany didn't even realise how fast they were going.

Half an hour later they pulled up at the fair Rachel was taking the blonde to. She knew full well her girlfriend absolutely adored fairs, and secretly she did to. Once Rachel had parked up, getting as close to the fair as possible, she quickly leapt out of her car and ran round her it to get to Brittany's side and open the door. Brittany smiled at her and took the hand offered, when the door was closed instead of Rachel letting go of her hand like she expected she actually entwined their fingers.

Rachel pulled her closer and dropped a soft kiss to her lips once more.

'Today it's you and me, no one else, just us and I'm going to flaunt it' Rachel said Brittany just smiled and kissed her again, this time a little more passionate.

Rachel pulled Brittany and they started to go through the stalls and rides.

Rachel slipped on her pair of black aviators as the sun shined, she smiled at the feel of Brittany's hand in hers and the girl staying so close to her as they walked. Rachel looked up and saw her girl staring at a giant stuffed duck teddy hanging in one of the gaming stalls. Rachel smiled and dragged her over to it. It was the one where you had to knock three bottles off, using the three balls given.

'Hello little ladies' the guy said with a leer. Rachel glared at him and he froze backing down.

'How much is it?' Rachel asked sharply.

'two dollars' the man answered quickly, Rachel slammed the money down and the guy smirked at her, gaining more confidence and mocking her with his eyes, saying with them she wouldn't do it.

Rachel picked up the ball slowly flicking it up and catching it with the same hand that had flicked it. Then so quick the guy didn't even see it the ball was lying comfortably on the ground and the bottle was lying next to it mockingly. Rachel took aim again and once again hit a bottle. For her last attempt she decided to rub it in the guy's face. She flicked the ball up and down a couple of times before looking straight at him and then without him even noticing she flung the ball and hit it off the bottle, it went over but the ball rebounded and hit the guy straight in his head. Rachel leaned over and got the huge stuffed duck. Turning she handed it straight to Brittany who squealed and pulled her in for a passionate kiss right in front of the guy. Rachel pulled away and smiled at Brittany and then noticed the gay staring at them, she glared at him, he quickly spun around and got back to work.

Rachel grabbed Brittany's hand again and they were walking to the Ferris wheel when she saw a group coming towards her, a group that she and Brittany knew well.

'Brittany?' Santana's voice rang out.

Brittany looked at the group and the girls simultaneously dropped each other's hand, Rachel felt disappointment bubble up and looked away from Brittany when the blonde looked at her.

'Hey S' Brittany mumbled also feeling the disappointment; she looked at Rachel and saw the hurt in her eyes before the brunette looked away. Her brow furrowed and then she looked back to Santana.

Rachel however was watching a figure across the fairground staring at their group.

'I didn't think you had gotten my text but you're here, so how about you drop the hobbit and join the rest of us' the rest of them being the whole of new directions.

Brittany scowled at Santana and shook her head 'I don't want to leave Rachel, we're having fun, how about we all hang out together'

'Look Brits I know you like being buddy, buddy with everyone, but come its Rupaul, who in the world would want to hang out with her?' Santana snapped.

'I do obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be doing it' Brittany snapped back, shocking the others.

'Oh come on Britt you aren't that…' Santana trailed off when she realised what she was about to say.

'What San? I'm not that what? Dumb? Stupid? Idiotic? Come on San tell me, cause god knows how many times you've probably wanted to' Brittany says, Santana looks at her, her eyes wide and her face coloured ashamed.

'Don't even think about calling her anything' Rachel growled, pulling her eyes round to glare at the Latina.

'Back out of this man-hands this is none of your business why do you have to stick your big ass ugly nose into everything.'

'She had to, she just craves attention and she will do anything for it' Mercedes says butting in with a roll of her eyes.

'Like you're that much different from me Mercedes' Rachel bites back.

'Of course I am, I can sing better, I look better, I dress better, I act better, and best of all and the biggest difference is I actually have friends, as in people who like me for who I am, all you do is annoy people, in fact, all you do is make people hate you more and more, and the only reason we actually let you stick around is because, you have a little shred of talent, if you hadn't of had that trust me we wouldn't have put up with you as long as we have.' Mercedes finished everyone looked wide eyed at her, some even looking angry and shaking their heads, but before they could say anything Rachel's head snapped into the direction she had seen the figure and took off running.

Brittany watched as her girlfriend ran off, her head dropped to look at her feet and then looked up to Mercedes with reignited anger, she stepped forward and everyone shrunk back, not used this Brittany at all.

'Rachel is my girlfriend, how dare you talk to her and about her like that' Brittany said her voice ice cold. 'Rachel has been there for every single one of you no matter what you put her through, the bullying, the slushies, the name calling, everything, she will probably even return to glee next Monday after what you have just done. Santana even though Finn outed you, who secretly spoke to you afterwards reassuring you how everything was going to be okay and how every one of us supported you? That's right it was Rachel. Kurt who sat in the car with you when your dad had that heart attack and just let you cry into her shoulder and she stayed silent knowing you just needed to let everything out, oh of course yeah I remember it was Rachel. Mercedes when Sam had to leave with his family who comforted you as you went through the stages, denial, sadness, anger and then sadness again, who listened to your rants, who hugged when you cried, let me think about this, of I think I'm correct in saying it was Rachel. Quinn who was it who stopped you from making the biggest mistake you could have made, who was it who offered you her friendship in the time you needed it most, and told you to keep holding on and secretly comforted you when you had to say goodbye to Beth. I think I'm correct in saying that it was Rachel. Now how about you all grow up and finally admit you actually need Rachel in your life and you all see her as a friend instead of following the crowd like some crazy sheep' Brittany said before turning in the direction Rachel ran in and running after her.

New Directions all stood their gobsmacked and ashamed, they looked at each other sadly before all taking off after the two girls they were friends with.

Brittany made to Rachel's car quickly, she expected to see the brunette inside and waiting for, instead the car was empty. Brittany looked around, panic seeping in as she spotted no sign of Rachel. She saw her friends running towards her instead; they stopped once they got to her.

'Where's Rachel?' Quinn asked.

'What so you can insult her again?' Brittany snapped, before anyone could answer they were interrupted by a cry of pain a couple of cars down. They all looked over and saw movement. They all moved toward it to see something they had hoped they'd never see.

Rachel was on her side back against a car, blood seeping slightly from her mouth and a guy towering over her kicking her repeatedly in the stomach.

Without thinking Santana jumped on the guys back. The guy feeling it ran backwards and hitting Santana off another car getting her to fall down and back against the vehicle. Rachel slowly got up as the guy pulled out a flip knife.

'You little bitch, you have no clue in what you're getting involved with' the guy said as he walked closer to Santana. Rachel grabbed the guy by the back of the coat and pulled him backwards; he tripped over and hit his head off the car, slumping to the floor. Rachel hit him across the face with a right hook, holding onto the car for balance before bringing her leg in for an almighty kick into his prize jewels. The guy squealed in pain as Rachel packed away.

'Your problem is with me shit head; you leave her out of it.' Rachel snapped as she spat out the blood in her mouth.

'The stupid whore shouldn't have got in the way, you would be finished by now' the guy yelled out at her.

'See Conrad that is not a way for a gentleman to speak about a lady.' Rachel said as the guy got up, she walked out from between the cars, looking at the guy, coaxing him out of the tight space.

'Whatever bitch, it's time for you to say your goodbyes anyway' the guy said as he hit out at Rachel. Rachel dodged, wincing a little before tackling he guy to the ground, sitting on him and pounding punches into his face.

'Threaten a woman like that again, you'll regret it even more then you do now' Rachel growled out. She stood up slowly up and slowly walked away, back to the group that were watching her. She didn't see the guy get up and storm toward her, or Santana still leaning up against the car. She only turned when she heard a grunt. Santana was being pushed up against the car, Rachel saw Conrad's hand go back, the glint of the knife that lay in it, everyone watched wide eyed.

Santana couldn't believe it, this was it, she was frozen, she could see the knife in his hand and closed her eyes as she waited for it plunge into her. She heard a grunt come from in front of her and then gasps. She opened her eyes to see the guy running but people catch him quickly, they tackle him to the ground and then hand him over to the police. Santana watches as the brunette in front of her slumps onto her knees before falling sideways, Brittany slides in and catches her before she can hit the floor and that's when Santana sees it's Rachel and she had the knife sticking out of her.

Rachel looked up to Brittany pain in her eyes, blood seeping from her mouth as she gasped for her breath, her chest twitching every now and then. Brittany was crying and sweeping Rachel's hair out of her face.

'Just hold on Rae please, I love you, just hold on for me' Brittany pleaded.

'l-l-l-ove y-ou to ba-by' Rachel choked out as she took one last breathe in before her body went limp and her eyes lifeless.

'Rae' Brittany said shaking the girl. 'Rachel? Baby? No don't leave me, please baby I love you' Brittany practically shouted as she held her girlfriends limp form to her. The rest of new directions behind them were in tears, Mercedes and Kurt holding each other. They heard the distant shout of Puck yelling down the phone for an ambulance. Santana slumped onto her knees beside Rachel.

Sirens sounded in the distance, they got to her as quick as they could, one of them set up a defibulator as the other paramedic was getting Rachel's body away from Brittany, he found out it was harder then it looked, after he blonde tried to bite him.

'Miss we need to have her otherwise we will miss our chance to save her' the guy explained, Brittany reluctantly let Rachel go. They ripped the girls top open and stuck the pads on. A loud beep rang through the parking lot, a sign that Rachel 's heart wasn't beating.

'CHARGE' the one rubbing the pads together said, then bringing them down on Rachel's chest. Brittany watched through tearful eyes as Rachel's chest arched up and landed on the ground with a thud, the beep still rang out.

'CHARGE' the guy shouted, determination in his eyes. They shocked her again, again Rachel's body arched up and landed with a thud, her head lolling on the floor as the beep carried on. The guy that wasn't doing the pads shook his head.

'She isn't coming back' he said defeated.

'NO, please once more, she will come back, she won't leave me here, please just once more!' Brittany begged, the one with pads looked up at her and nodded.

'CHARGE' he shouted, he rubbed the pads together and sent up a quick prayer before bringing the pads down onto Rachel's chest. Rachel's back arched and thudded down, everyone held their breath and listened as the one long beep was interrupted and then the sound swapped from one that was flat lining to a heartbeat.

They got Rachel quickly in the ambulance and straight to the hospital, Brittany in with Rachel and the rest of the club speeding behind the ambulance.

After they arrived it was very much a blur, Brittany was just pacing the waiting room, jumping whenever a doctor would walk in. Eventually, four hours after they had arrived, a doctor finally arrived. He smiled softly at the group as he walked to them, clearing his throat on the way.

'It was hit and run for a little while and we did lose her again, only for a few minutes and we got her back, she has had to have stitches, luckily the knife didn't catch any of her organs, she is still unconscious, however you can go and visit her, only four at a time though' the doctor told them and walked off. Brittany slumped in her seat and let the relief wash over her happily.

No one knew what to do, Brittany stood up though and followed the instructions a nurse had given them, she walked to the room that held her girlfriend, she checked behind her to make sure no one was following her from the group.

She got to the room and took a deep breath before entering; she lost her breath at the site of her tiny girl lying in the hospital bed. She saw a bulge between the girl's ribcages just near her diaphragm. Brittany slowly walked to Rachel's side and slid her hand into Rachel's tiny one.

'God Rae why did you have to run off, I stuck up for you, you should of just stayed with me, then you would have been safe and I could have protected you.' Brittany said as she sat down and just stared at her pale girlfriend. 'I can't believe you were stupid enough to do that, get in front of a knife like that, and for someone who had been so mean to you, why did you do it Rach? I just want to know why you did it' Brittany said now looking at their hands.

'Because she's your friend, and even though she doesn't like me, I still care about her, and so do you, that's why I did it' she hears from a raspy, she looks up to see Rachel staring back at her.

'You saved her because she's my friend'

'I saved her because, she helped me when I needed it, she is part of a team, that we see as a family, and she is you best friend, you love her Britt, even if it's as a friend' Rachel explains to her.

'I love you Rachel, got that image of you lying on that floor lifeless is seared in to my memory for ever, it hurt me so bad, my heart felt like it was being crushed, I was screaming at you to come back, Rachel I love you more than anything and you are my world, please just don't do that to me again' Brittany says as tears fill and fall from her eyes.

Rachel tugs her arm and Brittany takes the hint, moving to stand up next to Rachel's bed she leant towards the girl, Rachel raised a hand to Brittany's neck, she pulled the girl down and connected their lips.

'You are my world Brittany, I will do anything to protect you, and if saving Santana means protecting you from getting hurt, then I will do, I love you Britt more then I think you will ever know' Rachel explained against the blonde's lips.

Brittany smiled against the brunette's lips and just enjoyed the slow caress she was getting.

Rachel was allowed home a couple of days later, Rachel was allowed to leave, she was just getting to Brittany's car when Santana turned up.

'Rachel? Hey Rachel!' the girl shouted and ran to them.

Rachel turned around to face the Latina, she smiled weakly at her, still too tired to do much.

'Look I don't think I can ever repay you for what you did, I mean you saved my life, and risked yours, I want to say how sorry I am, I know I've been a complete and utter bitch to you, you don't deserve it at all.' Santana rambled out, Rachel was getting more amused as she went.

'It's okay San, I forgive you, all I want in return really is your friendship' Rachel said.

'Trust me Rachel, as soon as you stood in front of me and I think even before that I saw you as a friend' Santana told her.

'Then don't worry about it San, the past is the pass, keep it that way.' Rachel said and then slid into Brittany's car. The blonde smiled over the top at Santana before sliding in and driving off to Rachel's house.

The couple found themselves lying in Rachel's bed, Brittany curled delicately around Rachel, as the fingers played with one another's.

'I love you so much Rae.'

'I love you to Brittany, you mean more to me than anything could in the world' Rachel whispered and kissed the top of Brittany's head. Brittany sighed and they let themselves relax, slowly falling into a peaceful slumber.

**Hey guys I hope you liked it, I'm sorry if its rubbish, let me know what you think of it though, thank you for reading it, it means a lot.**


	7. Stories and flashbacks

**Hey guys, this was a request put in by trustinfaith, I hope you all like it, mentions of G!P, thank you to everyone who has supported, followed and commented on these oneshots it means a lot to me.**

**I do not own glee, I do however own the mistakes within this story.**

**Please review at the end it would mean a lot to me.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Stories and flashbacks**

Rachel happily curled around her girlfriend whilst asleep, she was lucky, her dad's had let her girlfriend move in when they discovered the blonde was pregnant, the blonde's parents hadn't kicked the girl out but there was little space in that house with all the other children they had so they didn't have space for a baby either, the Berries quickly converted the adjoining guest room to a nursery. Nine months later and their son Jason, also referred to as JJ was born. Rachel started Mckinely the same time as everyone else, Brittany however started at little later, being homeschooled first and then accepted in. Straight away Rachel had Brittany sign up for Cheerios, explaining to the blonde it was to keep her away from any harm.

Rachel jumped when she heard a crash come from downstairs, her dad's were away for the weekend, she held her breath and listened out for anything else, there were thumps running around the bottom floor. Rachel shook Brittany gently.

'Britt.' Rachel said.

'Come on Britt, Brittany wake up' and with a half shove the Brittany sprung up.

'What's wrong?' the blonde asked with wide eyes.

'There's someone in the house' Rachel said as she slipped out of bed, she slid a pair of sweats on to her bottom half, she already had a black wife beater on the top half. She grabbed a baseball bat that she kept underneath the bed. 'Baby go and get JJ get out of the house and call for help.' Rachel said, Brittany looked at her terrified.

'Wait what about you?' Brittany asked.

Rachel started to sneak to her bedroom door.

'It sounds like there's only two, the ones up here, I'm going to try and get him whilst you get JJ, the one downstairs sounds like his in the dining room, you should be able to get out of the house without any problems' Rachel said confidently, Brittany nodded. 'I'll follow you as soon as I can.'

Brittany hopped out of bed and quickly put the sweats, which lay on the floor next to her side, on, she sprinted and gave Rachel a kiss before running into their sons room using the door connected through their bedroom. Rachel quietly opened her bedroom door, the second guy was in her parent's bedroom, she padded across the hall, she saw JJ's draw open and Brittany sneak a peek out. Rachel did a signal for her to go and quickly.

Rachel quickly got across the landing and put her back against the door. She could hear the creek of floor boards as the guy head towards the door. The door creeks as guy opens it. Rachel uses all her strength, she brings the bat back and then swings it smacking him in the face. Then as the guy stumbles back she moves and jumps kicking him in the face. Landing she stops him from falling onto the ground with a thud.

She slides him to the bed post and grabs a scarf using some knots that her dad taught her on camping trips, she knew that the guy was secured.

Brittany ran down the stairs, hugging JJ to her. She got to the end of the stairs and pushed herself up against the wall. She looked around for the other guys. About to step away and run to the front door, when the guy jumps out pointing a gun right at Brittany. The blonde froze as she stared at the guy. She moved JJ so he way more protected.

'Man we were hoping that none of your stupid homo asses would be around, first the gay lords, now you dykes, and the fact you brought a baby, what you gonna do, corrupt him into your own little faggot, that kid ain't safe with you' the guy says he aims the gun.

Rachel comes to the top of the stairs seeing Brittany frozen in fear. She runs down them quickly and tackles the guy, the gun sounding out as they land on the floor with a loud thud. Rachel punches the guy in the face and then looks to Brittany.

'Go Britt' she says, Brittany quickly runs to the front door opening it and looking back. Rachel noticed her having a battle with and shook her head.

Brittany watched the pain fill her girlfriends eyes, tears coming to the as they lock eyes.

'Please Britt go, just be safe' Rachel says almost to quietly, she was desperate. Brittany closes her eyes as tears begin to come through, she takes one more look back before running through door.

She gets outside, she runs next door and whacks the door. It opens to a tired looking lady in her mid twenties.

'I'm so sorry, but i need your phone, my house has been broken into, my girlfriends still in there' The woman nods her head immediately and grabs the phone giving it to Brittany.

Brittany quickly dials for the police holding it to her ear. It picks up and she speaks immediately.

'Please you gotta help me, my house has been broken into my girlfriends in there, the guy has a gun' She says tears streaming down her face, she franticly searches the house. She tells the police the details of where she lives and hangs up, calling another number.

'Santana, you need to get over to the Berry house now!' she exclaims before hanging up. 'Please Rae, please just be okay cause we still need you'

Rachel wrestled with the guy as the rolled on the ground, each throwing punches at the other.

'I should have killed the filthy dyke you call your girlfriend when I had the chance' The guys tells Rachel, spitting in her face before punching her. Rachel swiftly rolls them over punching him twice before quickly getting off of him.

'If you had even harmed a hair on her head you would be dead' Rachel told him, her voice filled with venom.

'I have to say I feel sorry for the kid, having two dykes for mom's I mean, what the hell sort of kid deserves that, did his daddy abandon him or summert?' the guy shouted at her, face full of disgust.

'Oh no his father didn't abandon him, in fact the father is standing right here' she snapped back.

'What you are you a transsexual freak, cause that's even worse' The guy says.

'No you numb fuck, I'm intersex, I'm mostly female but I was born with a penis' Rachel says, the guy runs at her shoving her up the wall, she hits her head and has to blink away the blurriness.

'That is just sick, and twisted, it just means you shouldn't be in the world anymore.' The guy says getting close to her face. He moves his arm and pushed on Rachel's neck, she gasps in a breath and reaches out for something to get him off. Her hand grabs the lamp on the side, quickly whacking him across the head with it. He falls away and lets her go; she coughs and takes in choked breaths.

Before anything else can be done she feels a searing pain in her legs and cries out, she looks up to see the guy holding the gun again. She shakes her head as she charges at him, he keeps shooting before she finally tackles him and he hits the ground.

'Your house is going to burn down in flames faggot spawn and you along with it.' He quickly rolls them over.

Rachel watches through blurry eyes, blood dribbles down Rachel's chin, she tries to stay focussed as he straddles her. Pain is all over her body, she can hardly breathe let alone fight the guy off.

'It's a shame I would have like to show what a real man feels like before you died, oh and don't think that your little blonde girlfriend is safe cause she isn't.'

At those words Rachel feels anger fill her, she quickly punches him across the face before trapping his hand, a loud crack resonates through the room as the guy screams in pain, dropping the gun, Rachel picks it up.

Before she can do anything the guy strikes a match.

'Shoot me Rachel and we both go up in flames'

'Better us up in flames then my girlfriend and son harmed' Rachel says before shooting him, the bullet goes straight into his head and his arm flops limply and the match hits the poured liquid. Rachel slumps off of his body and pants.

Brittany waits outside, Santana's car comes speeding up, stopping as she sees Brittany stood staring up at the house, a crying baby in her arms and Brittany crying along with the tiny infant.

Santana quickly runs to them and looks to Brittany.

'Britt what's going on?'

'They broke in, she's still in there, she, she isn't meant to be in there' Brittany says but it's jumbled and doesn't make sense.

'What? Rachel, Who's in there? Brittany come on speak to me.' Santana says franticly.

'They broke into the house, Rachel told me to get JJ and get out. I got down the stairs but there was another guy, he was going to shoot me but, she tackled him, she told me to leave and I did,' Brittany told Santana, she made sense this time, her eyes closed at the end and all she saw was Rachel's pained gaze.

The next thing they hear are gun shots, one goes off and then more join that one in quick succession. Brittany's head snaps to the house. Her eyes wide and fear filled. The gun shots go quiet and then a couple of minutes later one lone gunshot is fired.

Santana looks to the house, she sees an orange tint start and then grow and realises the house has been set on fire.

The next thing they hear is sirens coming up the road towards them. Police cars quickly pull along with an ambulance. They run to the girls stood in front of the house. Santana looks to one of the police man and shouts.

'You need a fire engine' they all look to the house to see the spreading orange tint.

'RACHEL!' gets cried out and it makes Santana jump, she turns to face Brittany who looks in so much pain. Santana wraps an arm around Brittany's shoulder, so that she can offer comfort but also to make sure she doesn't run in to the house.

'Miss we need you to come with us.' A Police officer says trying to take Brittany with him.

Brittany pulls away and glares at him.

'I am not coming with you until I see me girlfriend is okay' Brittany snaps, Santana looks at her with a raised eyebrow but doesn't ask because it's not the right time. The police officer just backs off from her and leaves her to it right now.

Another round of sirens comes up the road and a fire engine pulls up, the quickly pull up and start in their task of putting out the fire.

Once they have confirmed it is out they go and search for bodies, finding the burnt one lying on the floor and running up the stairs to find the one tied to the bed. They quickly bag the on body, the other going on a stretcher.

Brittany watches as only two stretchers come out.

'Is my girlfriend there?' Brittany asks but they don't really know the answer.

The police officers do a scout around the whole inside of the house and don't find anyone else.

'Sorry miss but we only found two people' the police officer explained.

'No that's not right there should be three' Brittany exclaimed.

'JOEY!' was shouted and the police officer who had been talking to Brittany ran in the direction of the shout. What he found shocked him. A bloodied and beaten girl was lying unconscious around the back of the house close to the door, there was a bloody hand print where she had obviously held herself up before falling.

Joey quickly bent down and felt for a pulse, there was one but it was extremely slow.

'GET A STRETCHER ROUND HERE NOW!' Joey shouted. The paramedics quickly ran round with a stretcher. They carefully get the girl on to the stretcher and rush her to the ambulance. Brittany gasps when she sees the girl.

'That's my Rachie' she shouts as she runs after them. They allow her into the back with Rachel and because she wouldn't let the tiny infant go JJ was there to, Santana following behind after sending a mass text to everyone.

Rachel is taken straight into surgery when they get there. Brittany slumps down into the seat with a now sleeping JJ. Santana comes in and slumps down next to the blonde. Before long the rest of the glee club have run into the waiting room, asking questions and shouting for answers. They stop as soon as they see the two slumped girls. They all sit down and silently wait for the doctor to join them.

A doctor joins them an hour and a half later.

'Miss Berry is extremely lucky, she had to have a blood transfusion because of the loss of blood, she had some internal bleeding which we have sorted now, she had four bullet wounds, one in her leg, one in her right shoulder, one in her lower left stomach and one bullet was lodged into her right hip bone. She has some burns on her right hand along with two broken fingers. She is still unconscious at the moment but you can go and see her' the doctor explains. Brittany quickly gets up and follows the doctor to the room her girlfriend was in. The rest of the club followed her as well.

The doctor lead them into the room and gasps sounded from the teenagers.

Brittany rushed over and grabbed the closest seat on Rachel's left side taking the brunette's hand in her own and just sitting there quietly. JJ slowly wakes and stands up on Brittany's lap to see who lay in the bed.

'Momma' JJ says and Brittany looks down to her son.

'Momma is just a little ill baby boy, she will be awake soon' Brittany coos, she finally said something.

Everyone else filed into the room and took up seats or stood where they could.

'Britt's can you explain who this tiny boy is, or why you never told anyone Rachel was your girlfriend' Santana finally asks.

'Rachel and I met before we went to Mckinely, we became friends through dance class'

_Flashback_

_Brittany smiled as she moved to the fast paced beat as they danced hip hop. A small brunette walked through door and the class stopped, the teacher turning to the young._

'_Sorry I'm late, my daddy got lost trying find the class' the young girl said with an eye roll. The teacher just smiled in understanding._

'_Don't worry if you just want to join the routine we are doing' the tiny girl dropped her bag and quickly joined the class, standing next to Brittany._

'_Hey I'm Rachel' the brunette introduces herself._

'_Hi I'm Brittany' Brittany responds with a beaming smile._

_A clap gets the two girls to look back at the teacher as they return to the routine._

_End flashback_

They all listen as Brittany explains how she met the brunette sleeping in the bed.

'But Berry said she did ballet not hip hop'

'Rachel lied, she wasn't allowed to do ballet, the leotards showed too much' Brittany says.

'What does that mean?' Mercedes asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Doesn't matter for the moment' Brittany responded.

'Yeah okay so that's how you met but how did you become friends?' Quinn asked, she was a secret romantic and loved to hear these sort of stories.

'Right well basically...'

_Flashback_

_Brittany sighed as her parents refused to pick up their phones, this had happened to many times. Her parents were always busy, sometimes with work or with her other siblings._

_A car pulled up next to her and Rachel hopped out of the back of the car, her dad must have been driving her today, and smiled at her._

'_Hey Brittany, did you want a ride?' Rachel asked._

'_Uh yes please' Brittany responded. Rachel smiled happily and stood aside for Brittany to get into the car._

'_We were going to go for ice cream would you like to come or just go home?' Rachel asked with a smile._

'_Could I come for ice cream' Brittany said excitedly and Rachel nodded with a chuckle. _

_As they sat with their ice creams they started to chat about some of their favourite things, they also discuss the dance routine they had just done._

'_So are you looking forward to going to Mckinely?' Rachel asked._

'_Yeah I can't wait, two of my best friends are coming to the same school Quinn and Santana, they are really nice, we can be friends to' Brittany said a beaming smile on her face._

'_I would like to be your friend Brittany' Rachel said with a happy smile. Brittany clapped happily and hugged Rachel._

_A few weeks later they started at Mckinely and Rachel was slushied for the first time. Brittany helped her clean off but Rachel stopped her when they were going to walk out._

'_Britt you shouldn't be my friend in school, if they see you hanging out with me, you might get this, I don't want you to get hurt okay, so like do what Santana said and join Cheerios and stay safe, we will be friends outside of school, like in dance and out ice cream sessions' Rachel said._

'_But I want to be your friend, I don't care what everyone thinks' Brittany exclaims._

'_I know Britt, but I don't want you to be hurt okay, we will still be friends just not at school' _

'_Okay' Brittany sighs out defeated._

_End flashback_

Everyone stares at Brittany as the blonde stares at her girlfriend.

'She did that for you?'

'Yeah, she would do anything for me' Brittany said with a loving smile. Quinn and Santana lock eyes and smile each other.

'But like your girlfriends right?'

'We are indeed'

'How did that happen?'

Brittany smiled at the memory and rubbed her thumb across the back of Rachel's hand.

'Well basically...'

_Flashback_

_Rachel nervously made her way over to Brittany after their dance class. Her fingers with fiddling with the other as she stopped._

'_B-Britt?' Rachel asked._

'_Yeah Rae?' Brittany responded as she turned to face the nervous girl._

'_I w-was wondering i-if you w-w-would go on a d-date with me?' Rachel asked her hands shaking badly. Brittany slowly placed a hand on the girl's shaking ones._

'_Rachel...' The blonde said._

'_I-its okay i-if you don't want to' Rachel says looking down and pulling away a little._

'_Rae, of course I'll go on a date with you' Brittany says with a gentle smile._

'_You will?' Rachel asks as her head shoots up._

'_Yes' Brittany says and Rachel smiled bringing her into a hug._

'_Okay, I will pick you up this Friday at six is that okay?' Rachel asks._

'_Sounds perfect I will see you then' Brittany says with a happy smile._

_Rachel practically skips out of the dance studio._

_That Friday Rachel turns up at six, she was wearing jeans that weren't too tight but definitely not baggy. A white top that had a black cardigan over the top, she had red and white roses in hand._

_She knocked on the door and stood back, biting her lip nervously. The door springs open and she is met with face of a smiling Brittany._

'_You look b-beautiful' Rachel says with a smile 'oh, uh these are f-for you' Rachel told her handing her the flowers._

'_Thank you Rach.' Brittany says and puts them on the side for later._

_Rachel waits for Brittany to walk next to her as they make their way down the drive. She quickly gets the door for Brittany and offers her a hand into the car. Brittany smiled at her as she gets in and then Rachel closes the door and runs over to her side of the car. Jumping in she blushes a little for no apparent reason accept for Brittany staring at her. Rachel quickly drives off of the front and heads to destination._

_Brittany watches as they drive out of Lima. Brittany looks to Rachel with a raised eyebrow, the girl just smiles._

_They pull over a little while later and they have parked up next to a field._

_Rachel rushes from her side of the car to Brittany's. Opening Brittany's door and offering her a hand out. Rachel smiled as Brittany kept her hand locked with Rachel. Rachel lead the girl to a candlelit blanket next to a lake that had ducks happily swimming in it. Rachel secured down candles to light up the lake which reflected the flames. She put down a basket that Brittany hadn't even seen her carrying. And then Rachel set up the food that she had packed. Brittany smiled at the girl. They ate in silence as the girls watched the lake, the sun was slowly starting to set so the light flickering off the water from the candles was becoming a better effect. Once they had finished eating Rachel turned to Brittany. Pulling out a few slices of bread._

'_Would you like to feed the ducks with me Britt?' Rachel asked and Brittany smiled and nodded enthusiastically. They quickly made their way down to the ducks and fed them._

_Rachel smiled as Brittany made sure each duck got at least one piece._

_They walked slowly to the blanket and lay there. Hands clasped in between them._

'_So how's Cheerios going?' Rachel asked._

'_It's okay I don't like Sue very much though, she's very mean' Brittany said. 'What about you and glee?'_

'_It's good but we need new members if we want to compete' Rachel explained._

'_I wish I could join I would love it, it would mean we could spend more time together as well' Brittany sighed._

'_Yeah that would be perfect' Rachel replied with a smile._

'_We might be joining soon though, Quinn's getting jealous about Finn' Brittany told her._

'_Well let's hope you join soon' Rachel said with a smile._

'_Yeah I hope so, I miss you when we can't talk in school' Brittany says sadly._

'_I miss you to Britt but we always have each other outside of it' Rachel says as she rolls on to her side. 'Have you enjoyed yourself tonight?' Rachel asked hopefully._

'_Yeah it's been perfect.'_

_Rachel beamed happily and leans on to her elbow. She tucks a strand of blonde behind an ear and locks her chocolate eyes with ocean blue eyes. Slowly she begins to lean in, she gives Brittany a chance to pull away but the blonde doesn't move. Soft lips connect with each other and a content sigh is let slip from who they don't know._

_Rachel pulls away after a minute and lets her eyes flutter open from the kiss. She smiles down at Brittany who happily smiles up at her._

'_W-will you be m-my girlfriend?' Rachel stutters out. Brittany beams at her and nods her head franticly before leaning up and connecting their lips once more._

_Rachel drives them home not long after. Walking Brittany up to her front door._

'_Goodnight Brittany, sweet dreams' Rachel says as she places a gentle kiss onto the blonde's soft pink lips._

'_Goodnight Rachie' Brittany says softly as Rachel backs away with a smile._

_Rachel drives back home, smiling all the way._

_End flashback_

Everyone smiles at the loving smile on Brittany's face.

'You turned Rachel Berry into a stuttering blushing mess?' Kurt asked. Brittany chuckled.

'I suppose I did, bless her she was so nervous, it was the cutest thing I had ever seen' Brittany said as she looked at Rachel again.

'I hope you're not embarrassing me' a raspy voice says. Brittany stands with their son and leans over the bed.

'I'm just telling them our story' Brittany says with a smile. Eyelids flutter open to show brown eyes.

'Oh I see, and where have you gotten in our story?' Rachel asked tiredly.

'I got to our first date and how we became girlfriends' Brittany told her.

'Ah so now its Jason' Rachel said. 'Have you told them about...' She trails off but looks down a little.

'No, of course not, I didn't know how I was going to tell them about...' Rachel nods at the blonde understanding.

'It's okay I will tell them' Rachel says and looks around her. 'You see when Quinn called me Rupaul, it wasn't strictly a lie, you see I'm not all female, I was born with a... a, uh penis' Rachel explains stuttering over the last bit.

Everyone sat there staring. Rachel never felt more like a freak. She looked away and up to Brittany who smiled softly at her.

'And Britt accepted this?'

'Of course how do you think our baby boy joined us?' Rachel sighed out. Santana chuckled at the girl.

_Flashback_

'_Britt?' Rachel asked as she walked into the blonde's room._

'_Yeah baby?'_

'_I need to tell you something baby girl, can you come sit with me' Brittany looked at the girl who looked anxious. _

'_Have you cheated on me?' Brittany asked scanning Rachel's face, hurt flashed across it immediately and she regretted her words immediately._

'_No Britt I would never do that, but I need to tell you this, it's important' Rachel said._

'_Okay' Brittany replied and sat next to the girl on her bed._

'_Britt, when we kiss and I push you off there's a reason for that'_

'_Do I not turn you on?' Brittany asked._

'_No Britt, you do, gosh you do, but I have, what I'm trying to say is that I have a penis' Rachel said, she was shaking badly with nerves._

'_Rachel, it's okay, I sort of already knew, I mean when we made out sometimes I would feel it and once I walked in to the toilets and noticed that you were standing up peeing instead of sitting down, so its okay I promise' Brittany told her. Rachel sighed in relief and launched herself at the blonde crashing their lips in a kiss, after that clothes were shed and the girls made love for the first time. _

_A month later and Brittany came to her crying. Rachel took her into an empty classroom and sat her down._

'_Please don't leave me, I love you Rach, don't leave me' Brittany says._

'_What Britt I'm not going to leave you, I love you to, what happened baby?' Rachel asked checking over her girlfriend franticly._

'_I'm pregnant' Brittany says._

'_Oh baby girl, I am not going to leave you never, this baby is ours, I would never leave you to be on your own, I love you' Rachel says and takes the blonde into a hug._

_The pierces pulled Brittany out of school and she was home taught whilst being pregnant, this was so she wouldn't get bullied and people wouldn't know about it._

_Brittany gave birth nine months later and Jason was born. Two proud moms watching over him._

_Brittany was put back into school for the next year, it was like she had never been away._

_End flashback_

Everyone watches the couple who smile happily at one another.

'I love you Britt' Rachel says. Brittany beams at her.

'I love you to Rae' Brittany says and leans down and gives her a gentle kiss.

'Momma ove ooooo' Jason says and Rachel chuckles.

'Hey little fella, I love you to' Rachel says.

The rest of the glee club left the room silently. Leaving the family to be alone as they bask in being all together once more.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed it, please comment.**


End file.
